Been looking for you
by BluexSatin
Summary: Troy & Gabi fall in love at a tender age but get separated, yrs later they are back in college but dont recognise each other. Will they know their first love is right in front of their eyes? Troyella .COMPLETE!
1. Meet Troy Bolton

hey guys new story

more the reviews faster the update

Disclaimer : I don't own High School Musical or any characters or Disney.

CHAPTER 1 - MEET TROY BOLTON

Let's begin.

A 10 year old Troy Bolton was sleeping. In his dream he was dreaming about -one guess-basketball. He was holding the Championship trophy high. The cheerleaders dancing in unison, the audience shouting his name, his teammates were giving him high-fives and his parents specially his dad was beaming at him.

He was the star, the star of the game, the star of basketball, the star of his school - East High.

Among all the chaos he was making his way to the stage to deliver his great wonderful speech with some additions of his own and rest from the wonderful world of internet.

As he was making his way up the stage somebody slammed his head "Ow" he said and turned around to see - no one. He shrugged and ignored it. Again he started making his way to the stage again only to be interrupted yet again by a blow on his head. He turned around rapidly but could not spot his attacker.

He was feeling angry now or you could say furin , no furous, uh-huh furen , yeah got it furious - that was the word Mrs. Brown had taught him in English class yesterday furious , Bingo, when he had unmistakeably chucked an ink cartridge in her face , furious - that's what she was at him and -"Ow" he whimpered again .

He was furious ,that's what he was . He shouted, " Who the hell hits the star basketball player?"

The voice responded by shouting at more strenght and amusement, " Get up Troy! You are late for school !" his Dad exclaimed.

Troy jerked his eyes open to see his Dad and his one arm suspended in the air holding his dumbbell.

"uh , Dad " he mumbled " Five more minutes ".As he attempted to pull the sheets over his head but in vain as his dad being faster and stronger than the mere ten year old boy snatched it away from him .

He shouted once again " Son! You are late for school."

Troy looked at his dad " Please dad it's only " his blue eyes glimsed at the clock and went wide " 8:30" he finished his sentence with a scream.

He jolted out of his bed at an amazingly fast speed. His dad chuckled in amusement as he watched his son heading to the shower with whatever clothes he could get his hands on and to come out even faster.

He shaked his head sise to side " Slow down Champ " But Troy Bolton was running down the steps hurriedly and as he reached the end he jumped .

" Phase one complete " he said to himself.

Then he heard his mother's voice -

"Honey, Get some breakfast! " she chimed from the kitchen.

" Mom ! I don't have time for that , Iam already late " he said but nonetheless grabbed an apple. He hurried down the lane only to see the bus engine had geared up. He ran for it also looked at his feet, so small, if only his feet had been bigger.

But anyways his amazing speed and sprint got him to the bus. He entered the East High bus with a triumph grin on his face.

"Mission accompished" he said to himself.

" Late again , Troy" his best buddy Champ queried .

Troy's POV-

" You know me " I said and grinned.

A series of "Yo" "Hi" "What's up" "Hey Captain" greeted me . I waved and smiled at them and then made my way to the seat . I noticed the bus all the seats were full , some children were even standing . My best buddies Zeke, Chad and Jason sat on the other seats with me.

" How come we get the seats easily and the other's won't get it ?" I asked.

" I don't know " Zeke said.

" Maybe its because we like cupcakes " Jason said.

I looked at him stupidly.

" It's because we are popular " Chad stated in a matter of factly tone .

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"See" Chad started to explain " We are in the junior basketball team and in East High basketball is kinda worshipped so when we play basketball it makes us kind of special " Chad finished.

"So" I began asking " Are we only special because we play basketball ?" I asked but they didn't pay attention. But I thought and thought about it, wouldn't anyone except my friends recognise me in East High if I didn't play basketball.

Suddenly the bus stopped and a fimiliar looking dark skinned curly haired girl walked towards the bus. I noticed she was limping and I saw that she had bandage on her knee , it certainly looked like a bad bruise.

" Hi " I said to her. She looked left and right and then back at me " Are you talking to me?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Uh , Yeah " I said.

She spoke again " I am Taylor Mckessie in Science club."

" I know " I said , confused as to why she was acting so weird.

" You know ?" she asked again.

" Yes , I know " I said " Come and sit on my seat "

She stared at me wide eyed like Ihad three heads or something and then gave me a frown " Do you want something from me ?"she asked .

I replied " I don't want anything . You are in pain, I want you to sit down. "

She gave me a confused look and a half smile " Uh, OK I guess."

"Good" I said to her. I looked at my friends they were giving me amused glances why the hell is everyone acting so weird ?I screamed in my head. I stomped down and sat at the handle .

Everone looked at me as if I had gone mad .

"What?" I said to them.

And all of them turned their heads away as soon as they turned their heads towards me.

I huffed, and turned my head towards the window.

I sighed, " Today was going to be a long day " he thought.

End POV

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY KINDLY REVIEW--


	2. The first impression

hey guys thanks for the reviews.

heres the next chapter

Disclaimer- I dont own HSM or any characters.

This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed for the previous chapter and will review for this chapter.

CH 2- The first impression

A small girl of 9 years was standing on her doorstep. She was pretty and cute ,she had big brown eyes, her shoulder lenght hair were tied in two pigtails and she was wearing a pink knee lenght skirt along with a white half sleeved shirt.

"Mommy, come fast. I will be late." she shouted.

"Gabs ,slow down" her mother appeared coming out of the doorway "We still have fifteen minutes" she reminded her hyper daughter.

Gabriella Montez smiled and rocked her feet back and forth "I know ...but I am excited " she said as she bobbed her head up and down while jumping.

Her mother laughed at her innocence "Come on baby girl, let's get going ." her mother said as she got in her car.

" Yay school, school " She said happily in a sing song voice .

She again started singing "I love school ! I love school !" she sang while sitting in her mother's car.

"I hate school ! I hate school !" said Troy while banging his head on his desk.

The first period was about to start and he had been informed that James,one of his best player in basketball had got transferred. He was angry at the new student who was going to arrive in his place. (A/N - I know dosen't make sense but little children do senseless things) . So to get over his 'depression' he instructed Chad to throw his bubblegum on the first person that sat on the seat and Jason shoot paper balls through a small stick resembling a canon ball and Zeke shout a greeting to the person who arrived.

Troy knew this was a wrong thing to do he had been taught so by his mother 'never to tease anyone' yet he despised the newcomer.

He smiled an evil grin knowing that the person who would arrive would hate him.

Suddenly everyone became quiet as Ms. Darbus with odd clothing and odder jewellry entered the class and spoke in her 'mystyfying' voice.

" Good morning children today a new morning begins a new era, a new dawn, where minds lighten up to think bright ideas and as most of you must be knowing in this new morning we have a newcomer here who would be transferring here instead of James."

Troy cringed.

"She is almost here. Oh come on dear don't be shy " Ms Darbus said.

Gabriella Montez entered the class and looked around at all the unfimiliar faces staring at her as though she belonged to a different world but she saw a particular blue eyed boy staring intently at her as though admiring her .

Troy looked at the girl entering the class she looked so fragile, delicate and innocent. He smiled a goofy grin at her, she giggled.(since they are small it must've looked so cute ! sorry 4 interrupting)

"So this is Gabriella Montez so I want all of you to be friends with her " Ms. Darbus announced. Gabriella smiled and took her seat. Correction, Gabriella smiled and took THE seat. It was right in front of Troy.

She smiled at Troy again and Troy smiled back not knowing what to do. His mind was blank and he felt as if he was forgetting something but to him none of that mattered now.

He raised his hands towards Gabriella "Troy" he said. Gabriella giggled a bit and shaked his hand "Gabriella" she introduced herself.

She sat on THE seat, Troy was still grinning like a idiot he looked at Chad who gave him a Thumbs up . Troy looked at him with a confused look and scrunched up his face why was Chad giving him a Thumbs up? he thought and Suddenly everything clicked in his mind- THE PLAN.

"Oh no" he thought, but it was too late as Ms. Darbus left the room just then and there was a shooting of paperballs , a flying chewing gum and an echo of 'Welcome newbie'.

Everyone started shouting and cheering as all of them enjoyed the little slide show.

Gabriella had chewing gum in her hair and her face wore a shocked expression "Who did this?" she shouted frustrated.

Everyone became silent.

"Who did this?" she demanded again. She was angry really really angry.

Everone pointed at Troy she looked at him with disbelief.

--end of this chappie--

review guys pls . So basically Troy is in trouble BIG trouble.

Sorry it was small I'LL try to write a bigger one next time.

so how was it? REVIEW PLSSSS.


	3. Trouble or not?

Ch3 - Oh oh , trouble or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

Recap-

Gabriella had chewing gum in her hair and her face wore a shocked expression "Who did this?" she shouted frustrated.

Everyone became silent.

"Who did this?" she demanded again. She was angry really really angry.

Everyone pointed at Troy she looked at him with disbelief.

"Did you- "she began asking.

Troy's POV

I nodded my head shamefully.

" I am sorry " I offered it more like a question , which she did not seem to buy. She stood right in front of me, anger still visible on her face , suddenly, in a split second , in a microsecond her whole expression changed and she started crying uncontollably. I became wide-eyed.

" What...did...I...do...to...you?" she said between sobs.

" Nothing nothing at all I am sorry I didn't mean to I just.." I began explaining but she shot past the classroom door before I could say anything else.

"What an Idiot I am " I thought to myself.

Gabriella's POV

I hurried out of the class , my booful hair had chewing gum in them, yuk, all because of him. Guess people are not as good as they seem , Mommy taught right - never ever trust anyone whom you don't know . I suddenly collided with something big.

I looked up to see Ms .Darbus , I was still crying.

" Why are you crying ,sweetie?" she asked in a gentle voice. She then noticed my ruffled hair and chewing gum. "Who did this?" she inquired again.

Troy came hurrying out of the classroom and his blue eyes connected with mine, pleading for forgiveness.

"Troy" Mrs Darbus thundered. Miraculously at the same time Principal Matsui approached us , "What happened Ms. Darbus . Is everything Ok?"

"No sir everything is apparently not Ok " she replied haughtily " Troy Bolton , our star basketball player ragged this little girl on her first day to school ." she finished.

Troy looked extremely regretful.

"Well too bad Mr. Bolton , it seems I will have to talk to your parents "the Principal said in a calm voice. But my gaze was fixed on Troy and on hearing the Principal's words Troy turned at white as sheet.

"You may even get suspended " he said sternly. Troy's face drained and he opened his mouth to speak um but apparently no words came out. He really looked regretful.

"Sir" I interrupted " Troy did not do anything "

Everyone stared wide eyed at me, even Troy.

"Are you sure Ms. Montez?" the principal asked .

I nodded my head in response.

"But then how did you.." Ms Darbus began asking.

" I hit my head beneath the desk and it hurt badly and I started crying and came out of the classroom for some medicine:" I replied hurriedly as this was the one thing that came to my mind . Gosh how lame I am so bad at making lies. Stupid me , stupid me .

"Very well, take care Gabriella " said Principal Matsui and walked away. Wow he believed my lame story and hey he knows my name too Gabiella.

Ms Darbus still seemed to be eyeing Troy suspiciously. Oh god like give the scared boy a break.

"Are you sure Ms Montez? " Ms Darbus inquired. Whats with the surnames.

"Yes I am sure. " I replied.

She finally left and Troy looked at me curiously and questioningly.

Suddenly the bell rang making both of us jump.

--end of chappie--

Plssssssssssssssss review


	4. Friends & Food fight

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

To wishing is wasting: They all are in primary school

Thanks for the reviews .

**Chapter 4- Friends and Food fight**

**Gabriella POV**

She finally left and Troy looked at me curiously and questioningly.

Suddenly the bell rang making both of us jump.

Before Troy's Basketball buddies came hurrying down he handed me a note in my hand. I unfolded it , it was written in a messy handwriting-

_Gabi,_

_Meet me on the rooftop in free period._

_- Your offender_

_Troy_

I giggled at reading the note and hopped off to attend her other classes after sucessfully removing the sticky chewing gum from her hair, her mother's home tips had sure come handy.

As fourth period (free period) began Gabriella went cautiously, nervously, excitedly to the stairs. As she went to the rooftops she looked around and saw that the rooftop was covered with flowers and creepers of all kinds.

There on the swing sat Troy with three others, the crazy afro chewing gum thrower (Chad) , a very hyper blonde (Sharpay) , a dark skinned girl which appeared smart and intelligent (Taylor).

" Hi" Troy said emerging from the group.

" Hi" I said back " It's beautiful up here." I said smiling at him.

He gave me a shameful smile "Yeah, uh, Gabi I know its yeah uh really nice"

I giggled "I really like my new nickname"

He again gave me an awkward smile.

A moment of silence followed.

" So uh Gabi why did you save me ?" he asked while rubbing his neck.

"I don't know " I said with my own face scrunched with my own confusion ,"Maybe I don't want to make enemies on my first day to school but I don't really know why you did that to me ?" I finished.

Troy looked apolegetically at me " I am really sorry Gabi, I am stupid and I am really really sorry. Actually I was upset James transferred and I was just upset about the new student but I did not know that the new student was you" he said.

He said 'you' as if I was very special.

I smiled "It's Ok, Let's start afresh ."

He huffed a breath and smiled brightly " Yeah so we are cool now?" he asked.

I giggled at his lingo. "Yeah Troy, we are cool. " I replied.

" Ok so this is Chad and Taylor and Sharpay, my friends" he introduced.

"Hey Gabster!" Chad said " I am really sorry for the chewing gum ,"

"It's Ok , Chadster " I said and giggled.

" Hi , I am Taylor Mckessie, I am in the science club " Taylor said.

"Hi nice to meet you, actually I am also entering the science club" I said.

" Wow it will be fun to have you around" Taylor said smiling.

" And I am Sharpay Evans , whenever you have any dress problems call me " she said.

"I sure will" I said smiling.

" Ok enough with the introduction " Chad said " How about we go down and eat, I am really hungry " Chad said and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

All of us laughed.

"Let's go" I said.

**End POV**

All of them knew this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship , the start of something new.

**At the cafeteria**

**"** Hey, look its chewing gummy Gabby " Brad said and laughed. His friends laughed along with him joining in his laughter.

Troy turned around sharply from his table where he was sitting with his friends. Troy glared at Brad. He was just about to get up but a gentle hand grabbed his wrist.

" Troy let it be " Gabriella said gently.

"How dare he say something to you " Troy said angrily.

" Oooh! Gabriella got a new boyfriend. " Brad said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up Brad! " Chad said.

"What will you do Danforth ? You guys are losers as you hang around with geeks." Brad taunted as he pointed to Gabriella and Taylor. They hung their heads low.

"Shut up !" Troy shouted "They are not geeks, they are smart and intelligent." Troy defended.

"Ha ! And you are Einstein " Brad snarled.

Troy glared at Brad and grabbed a peach pie and threw it right at Brad's face. (C'mon ppl they are small)

"That's it Bolton, It's war." Brad declared.

He grabbed his pudding and threw a pudding back at Troy, who ducked and the pudding found its aim right in Chad's curly afro.

Within seconds the whole cafeteria was having a food fight, food was flying everywhere and of every variety. Troy and Gabi were acting as a team and they were so longer cleaner than the other's except for the mustard sauce that adorned Troy's T-shirt and Gabi by far had chocolate sauce on her face and some whipped cream on her skirt.

Chad not as lucky as them was covered in food and it was hard to spot which coloured shirt was he wearing. Teachers like Mrs. Darbus and Mrs. Brown and even the principle had tried to stop the food fight but they failed miserably and were themselves made targets.

The end result was that small children had to clean the whole cafeteria.

After a particularly interesting and tiring day Gabriella made her way home.Suddenly she heard a fimiliar voice-

"Hey Gabi! Wait up " She turned around to see Troy running towards her.

"Oh hey Troy " she beamed at him.

"Hello chocolate cake " he said.

She giggled.

"So how did you find your first day ?" Troy asked with amusement and anticipation in his voice.

"So far the best one I have ever experienced." she replied.

Troy grinned at her answer.

"So you are walking me home? " Gabi asked.

"Yup" he replied enthusiastically.

"Let's go then " she said.

--end of chappie--

Dear fellow readers ,

Pls take the trouble to **review **, it will only take a little of your precious time, Thankyou 


	5. The visit

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

**Hey readers here is the next chapter and I am sad and glum. Why? No reviews!!**

**Chapter 5 - The visit**

The next week passed in a whirr, filled with classes, fun periods, activities and interaction. At the end of week i.e Saturday, Gabriella along with her mother found herself at the Bolton's doorstep.

"Mom, I will ring the doorbell " a very hyper Gabriella whined.

"Ok baby girl, as you wish " Ms. Montez said kindly.

"Yay" she said happily.

_Ding- Dong Ding- Dong_

The door swung open to reveal Mrs. Lucille Bolton . She looked at Mrs. Maria Montez , blinked and stared and the next moment both of them were shouting and squealing and hugging.

Gabriella covered her small delicate ears due to the noise pollution being caused by the two adults " Mami, What's wrong ?"

Troy thumped down the stairs " Mom what happened? Why did you shout? Are you Ok ? " he rambled.

Gabi giggled at this.

"Oh hi. Gabi " Troy said and both of them looked at their mothers amusedly as they were still wrapped in a tight hug.

" I have missed you " both of them said in unison.

"It's been so long , Maria " Lucille said.

" So Troy's your son ?" Maria asked and Lucille nodded.

" Guys care to explain, what's going on ?" asked the curious 10 yr old boy interrupting the reunion.

" Your Mom and I were best friends in school " Maria explained.

"But we got separated in college " Lucille continued " And thanks to you two, we are back together. " she beamed at the two children.

" Hey Maria let's catch up on the old times " Lucille said.

"So Gabi You wanna go out and play ?" Troy asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah let's go " Gabi replied eagerly.

Troy held her hand and took her in the backyard.

Once outside they both burst out laughing-

" Well that was weird " Troy said still laughing.

" Tell me about it " Gabriella replied while laughing.

Gabriella suddenly stopped laughing and looked fearful. Her face wore a scared expression as though she had seen a ghost. Sensing something was wrong Troy asked with concern "Gabi what's wrong ?"

She did noot reply but pointed fearfully at the next door dog who seemed to be growling and advancing towards them. He was vicious and had red bloodshot eyes which made him look more dangerous than he already was.

Gabriella was frozen at the spot and Troy could see how afraid she was. He himself was afraid of the menace but he figured he had to be brave for once, for Gabriella.

He picked up a long stick and valiantly chased the dog away.

When he returned she was still standing at that spot and she looked at Troy disbelievingly as though he had three heads.

"Are you okay gabi ?" Troy asked his voice full of concern.

She looked at him a little longer but in a split second advanced towards him and hugged him tightly " I was so scared, Troy " she said with fear in her tone

Troy felt a surge of current run through his body , sure he had hugged girls before like Taylor and Sharpay and his aunt Margaret but never had he felt this way.

"Hey it's ok , it's gone now " he said in a calm voice.

Gabi nodded her head on his small chest and sighed deeply. She felt a sense of security in Troy's arms and Troy rubbed soothing small circles on her back.

When she had calmed down he asked her cautiously "Are you fine now ?"

She nodded her head and her eyes seemed to brighten suddenly " Hey you have a basketball court in your backyard " she said eagerly.

" Yup you wanna play ? " Troy asked glad that she was back to her perky self again.

"Sure" Gabi replied.

They played without competition.

Suddenly-

" Hey it's starting to rain." Troy said while holding the basketball in his hands.

Gabriella laughed and took the ball from him " Oh so is Troy Bolton, the star basketball player afraid ?" she asked and smirked.

" Not at all " Troy replied.

And they continued to play and laugh in the rain till their mother's shouted for them to come inside and Gabi went home after changing into one of Troy's T-shirt.

--end of chappie--

**Pls review readers Iwanna know how you are liking or despising the story**

**and I have written a new oneshot where Troy is forced to attend a Vanessa Hudgen's concert and V thinks that he is Zac , Read and review if you liked it. Thanx**


	6. Shocking news

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

Chapter 6- Shocking news

The sun's rays gleamed through the windows, Gabi yawned and stretched and got down. The small 9 year old had plans for today and it included plans mostly about her bestest friend of six months - Troy Bolton. She was planning to go over to the ice cream parlour with the gang, then head over to Troy's house and play video games.

While humming and singing to herself, she got ready and was standing in the mirror and brushing her shoulder length hair as Troy had told her he liked her hair open. She giggled as she remembered his comment.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

She frowned, no one knocked at her door. She opened the door to reveal her mother with a sad smile on her face. Strange, her mother never knocked at her door.

" Hey Gabi, " she said " You know the new dress you have been asking for the new pink dress that Sharpay told you about ?"

" Um, yeah " she replied hesitatingly. Something was up with her mother and the small clever girl sensed it.

"Well I have decided to let you buy it ." Her mother said smiling her strange smile.

" Mom , What's up ?" She asked frankly in a straight voice.

Maria huffed a breath, her daughter was smart and she knew it.

" Gabs, we are moving." her mother announced.

" What ?" Gabriella screamed "No you are joking Mom, You can't be serious."

" I am sorry baby girl , I know it's hard for you " her mother replied.

" I have got my friends here , I 've my school here , my studies , my teachers , Troy..." and she collapsed to the floor crying her heart out. She desperately tried to stop them as she had promised Troy not to cry , not to feel weak , but she couldn't stop herself and what was the use now Troy would not be there with her as she was going away from him.

Slowly she realised that would not be the only promise she has broken , the most important promise she will be breaking will be breaking their friendship their strong bond which had been formed pearl by pearl like a beautiful necklace. Now the necklace was broken and the pearls lay shattered on the floor , the sacred and divine necklace was broken, their friendship was broken and the pearls came tumbling down fom Gabriella's eyes in form of tears.

She looked over at her bedside table and saw a picture of her and Troy both standing next to each other and beaming. Troy was holding a basketball in one hand and his second hand was interlaced with Gabriella's hand.

" Why me ? Why does this happen to me ?" She cried.

" Please , Gabs control yourself. " her Mother tried to soothe her.

After 15 long minutes , her tears had subsided , she got up " I am going to meet the gang , Mom Bye see you later. " Gabi said in an emotionless voice while climbing down the stairs.

" Take care, Baby girl, take care " Maria said as she could see her daughter breaking down.

--end of the ultrasad chappie--

**Gasp Gabi is going How is she gonna tell the gang? How will troy react ? Will there bond break? find out in the nxt chapter**

**And very importantly if you are liking this story I am sure you are having a keyboard then please type a review. **


	7. Going away

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

**OMG!OMG! I got 3 reviews thank you dear reviewers Thank you so much, I even did a happy dance , thanks to : wishing- is- wasting,hyper13, nothingmuch-47. Thanx guys you really made my day hope you would review for this chapter too.**

**Going on with the story this chapter is TOO EMOTIONAL (lol)**

**enjoy- **

Chapter 7 - Going away

_Recap_

_" Why me ? Why does this happen to me ?" She cried._

_" Please , Gabs control yourself. " her Mother tried to soothe her._

_After 15 long minutes , her tears had subsided , she got up " I am going to meet the gang , Mom Bye see you later. " Gabi said in an emotionless voice while climbing down the stairs._

_" Take care, Baby girl, take care " Maria said ._

At the icecream parlour -

The whole gang was sitting chatting excitedly and animatedly. Gabriella entered without a smile on her face and looked around for the gang.

" Hey Gabi "

" Yo Gabster "

" Gabs, over here. "

She spotted them and walked towards them. They exchanged confused glances because Gabriella always had a hundred watt smile on her face but today her face was expressionless.

As she sat down she said a little " Hey " non enthusiastically.

Sharpay said in a playful voice " So Gabs, You are ful fifteen minutes laaate " she sang.

" So what if I am ?" Gabi retorted back sharply.

Everyone looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

" What ?" she asked in a yell. Everyone muttered and turned back.

" So what flavour does everyone want ?" the waiter asked politely.

" Strawberry " Sharpay squealed.

" Blackberry " Taylor replied.

" Tooti Frooti Mango " Troy replied.

" Chocolate " Chad said.

" Bitter Coffee" Gabriella said.

Everyone gasped. Gabriella hated coffee , she always liked no loved Vanilla , it was a rule of nature to Gabriella Montez to have Vanilla icecream.

" Gabs , Are you fine ?" Taylor asked in a small voice.

Gabriella slammed her hands on the table and stood up " Yeah I'm fine , What's wrong with you ?"

The gang had never seen Gabriella in such a bad mood, they were beyond shocked.

She huffed and sat down at her seat.

" Gabi , What's wrong ?" Troy asked simply.

Gabriella turned her head sharply towards Troy ready to give an angry retort but she melted as her brown orbs connected with his blue- icy ones demanding answers.

" I'm moving " she mumbled incoherently in a small voice.

" What ?" he asked her again.

" I am moving , I am going away " she said on the verge of tears.

" No "

"What?"

" This can't be "

" You must be joking "

Came the outbursts from her friends.

" Guys I am serious , My mother got transferred again and there is nothing I can do about it " Gabi said sadly.

Troy held her hand tightly and asked with the most saddest look Gabriella had ever seen on his cute face " You are leaving me ?"he asked.

" I don't want to, but I will have to " Gabi said.

" Don't leave me Gabi , please " he whispered in her ear.

" Troy" she held his hand in hers clutching it tightly " Promise me , You will not cry over me , that you will live your life happily, that you will chisel your dreams and will still be a basketball captain and give your varsity ring to the girl you love " Gabriella said.

Troy shaked his head from side to side " I can't I can't " he said while tears started dripping down his cheeks.

" You will have to , Troy " Gabriella said " Promise me , Troy "

" Ok I promise you but but ... " Troy said.

" We will miss you Gabs"

" Please don't go "

" Can't we convince your mom "

Cries of her friends surrounded Gabriella as her friends lunged towards her and ruined her perfect moment with Troy.

--end of ch

**So Gabs is going away But what was it that Troy wanted to tell her before their friends interrupted them ? Will they really separate ? How will they say the Last Goodbye ? **

**Find out in the next chapter and tell me what you thought about this one, Thanks I hope you will review.**

Hey guys you probably got sad after reading my chappie go in my profile and read some oneshots they are syre to cheer you up ; **review** of course. My oneshots; RED AND ROCK IT LIKE A ROCKSTAR are my personal favs.


	8. The final goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thanks to** pippo princess **and** hyper13 **for their wonderful reviews , This is the next chapter.

Chapter 8 - The Final Goodbye

**Guys I just wanted to let you know that I write my stories first in my diary and then on ms-word and then post them which is hard- work so pls take a moment to review, thanx.**

**Moving on , Gabby is going Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!**

Now with the story-

The next day , Gabriella was standing outside her house and her stuff was being loaded into her mom's car. The whole gang was there. When she had bid farewell to all her friends and given Sharpay a new pink dress she turned to Troy , he pulled her towards a tree where he had marked the initials T&G.

" Gabi , I couldn't complete my sentence yesterday " Troy said , he took a deep breath and continued " I promise you everything but the thing about my varsity ring , it can't be done ."

" Why ?" Gabi asked.

" Because " He removed his varsity ring from his finger and took Gabi's hand " No " she said, " Troy don't do this " she said.

But Troy held on to her hand tightly and slipped the ring on her finger.

" Troy I - " Gabi began but was cut off as Troy placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

He said " You know the meaning of this ring, I know the meaning of this ring, it is given to the person you love , I know we are too young for this , but I am giving you this ring, you are my first love "

" Troy " she said " Promise me you will love again ."

" Love happens only once, Gabi " Troy replied.

" But you have to move on " Gabi pleaded " Promise me you will move on "

" Ok I will promise if you promise to forget about me and move on " Troy demanded.

" Troy don't do this ." Gabi pleaded.

" Promise me Gabriella . Now its your turn , you have to ." Troy said with his blazing blue eyes.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Ok, I will move on " she said as she looked in his eyes " But I will never forget about you " she said and kissed the ring.

He kissed her forehead gently " Be safe, Gabi , Achieve your dreams " he took a deep breath "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" She said to Troy and turned away and started walking towards the car.

As she was about to get into the car , she looked at Troy again, hurt evident in his brilliant blue eyes,

She rushed to him and gave him a big hug " I will miss you " she said through her tears.

" I will miss you too , now go on your Mom's waiting." he said to her and gave her a weak smile.

" Bye Gabi"

" Bye Troy"

She watched Troy till his figure faded and Troy stood there watching his first true love walk out of his life , and a tear slipped down his cheek.

" Goodbye Gabriella"

The pearl necklace had snapped...

And there was nothing the two tender souls hopelessly in love with each other could do about it.

--end of chapter

**Oh gosh this chapter was soo emotional I felt like crying while writing it tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter will start from college...**

**Review please**


	9. The new campus

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thanks to **wishing-is-wasting, zanessakaren and Crazyinlove305,jessx(hsmfan.x) for their lovely reviews , thanx 4 the encouragement.**

**And Omigosh guys did you see the recent Zanessa pictures and videos they were awesome , I checked it out at and they looked so cute, they were also holding hands in the video, finally their photos have arrived and I am so happy.**

**Chapter 9 - The new campus**

**This chapter is dedicated to wishing-is-wasting.**

Here begins the college chapter

Several years later-

Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth stood outside their new college . Several years had flown by. All of them were adults now, as each of them stood outside their college they had a feeling of freshness and newness.

" This is it , guys, the beginning of a new era in our lives." A 20 year old Troy Bolton said to his friends. He had come passing out of his school with flying colurs and he even got a basketball scholorship. He was good looking(duh), with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes still twinkling , he had developed several toned muscles and abs and his dazzling smile could make girls melt.

Basketball would be his favourite sport , his passion.

He closed his eyes remembering one last time about his past - East High. He had achieved a lot there , he had made new friends , lost them , had dated several girls , had many girlfriends but he never had a girl upto his expectations , he termed them as materialistic dolls as they didn't appear to be real .

Still with his eyes closed he would hear a sweet giggle , and saw himself happier than ever with a girl , but all was a blur and he opened his blue eyes immeadiately to get the image out of his head.

He looked at his friends, it seemed they all had found their love Zeke had found Sharpay and Chad had found Taylor . Zeke and Sharpay were a couple but Chad and Taylor had not admit their feelings for one another though Troy knew they complimented each other perfectly.

He never felt left out but he knew he had not found his soulmate ,and he let his mind wander off to other things. He breathed a long breath , so long for love. He chuckled at his own thoughts. He would bet with anybody there would not be a single girl who would abandon a shopping trip for a game of basketball.

" Guys, are we just going to stand here , come on let's go." Sharpay squealed in her new pink dress.

"So are we ready ?" Taylor asked.

" Let's go" all of them said in unison.

As they carried their luggage over to thier rooms , they checked out the colledge. They liked it , it was spacious and green. Troy loked the basketball court, Taylor adored the library and Chad loved the canteen.

After a hearty meal all of them scattered. The boys decided to check out the basketball court. When they arrived at the basketball court , they found out that it was girl's basketball period. But the ball lay alone there forgotten in the midddle of the court and the girls were huddled in a corner , some chatting excitedly, some filing their nails, some reading magazines.

The boys exchanged knowing glances and shook their heads " Chicks" they muttered.

They entered the court which did not go unnoticed . As there were several ooohs and aaahs from the girls. Chad and Zeke decided to avoid them and Troy gave them a wink at which they giggled ferociously.

" Can we play here girls?" Troy asked with his charming smile.

" Yeah"

" Ofcourse"

" Suit Yourself"

Troy said a thankyou and grabbed the ball,

" So guys, lets play " Troy announced.

" Yeah, so What about the team?" Chad asked.

" Both of you against me ?" Troy asked with a smirk.

" Alright then."

They played the game and Troy was playing brilliantly like always and had scored more baskets than either of them. Zeke was just going to hit a basket when Troy jumped mid-air and diverted the route of the ball and dribbled it dodging Chad , he grinned at himself at how easy it was. He sprinted and jumped at was just about to hit a basket, he heard a voice and stopped -

" Hey, What are you doing here?"

--

**So who do you guys think the voice belonged to? Any guesses? I will give you a hint - she is a girl , a brunettes girl .**

So review plsssssssss

**guys I have written a summary on my boss and I need atleast 5 reviews to know that people are really interested, so pls go to my profile and tell me what you think .**

**Also dont forget to review this chapter.**


	10. Our game

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

**Chapter 10 - Our game**

**Ok I AM BOUNCING SO MANY REVIEWS ppl how kind can you be , I mean the 1st college chapter was a hugggeee hit. Thank u Thank u I hope u REVIEW again. **

**you guys rock completely.**

**Thank you-- wishing-is-wasting,hyper 13,hsmfan.x, nothing much-47, nellyswifey1995,the.vulture, fantasticalaicious xX, zanessakaren, nchapps, Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, zanessaforever07, pure vowels , ImmaHatefulCritic for your amazing reviews, I just write because of them otherwise I would have just stopped writing.**

**note A/n - the things written down are only meant 4 the ppl who r addreseed too however u can read if u want to **

**hsmfan.x: **_I am so glad u read so many of my stories and reviewed , thank u soooo much!_

**ImmaHatefulCritic : **_Thanks for your review and I am sorry if the story is not upto your expectations you can discontinue reading it and I am sorry I can't write upto your expectations.(sigh) u dont hav to read it just cause it has a good plot if u dont like it._

**wishing-is-wasting: **_hiya! I am so glad u liked the chappie dedicated to you and reviewed , we r fav, authors now. tee-hee thanx u hav been with the story through the beginning even when we had a drought of reviews thanks so much !_

**nothing much-47: **_**I **__am so glad u reviewed again._

**Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX : **_hi I am sorry if my story distracted u of your couresework , I am so glad u liked my story , I loved your review it was so cute._

_**AND to all others - keep the reviews coming ppl this chapter is dedicated to you all and yes you guys are absolutely correct the voice belongs to Gabriella.**_

_**Hey Guys! Did you see the pics of zac , vanessa and corbin from the set of HSM3 , soooo amazing and zac was shirtless. **_

**Too much babbling on with the story-**

**"** Hey what the hell are you doing?"

Troy turned around to find , who the sweet but demanding voice belonged to , he found himself staring at a beautiful brunette. She wore a full sleeved white jacket and red shorts along with sport shoes. Her hair were tied in two braids ans she did not wear much make up yet she was stunning.

" Playing Basketball" he answered with a cheeky grin. Everyone melted at his smile 'This should put her off' he thought.

Boy was he wrong!

" I can see that " she replied nonchalantly.

" But its girl's basketball period ,you can't play " she said with a frown which in Troy's opinion only made her look cuter.

" I asked the girl's before playing and anyways it dosen't seem like they want to play" He said while rolling his eyes.

" I don't care if they want to play or not . The point is I want to play and I will play " she demanded.

" God , why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders innocently and replied " It's in my nature."

Troy smirked he liked her attitude but would not be giving in easily " Hey it's as easy as that . Girls just can't play basketball." Troy said pretending annoyance.

She raised her one eyebrow " Is that what you think?"

He said " Yeah , that's what I think and I don't like to brag or anything but I was the captain of basketball at my school."

Troy thought she will back off by this but she proved him wrong again.

She responded immediately " Yeah, so I don't think the 'captain' should be afraid of playing a one on one game with me ?"

" Are you challenging me?" Troy asked.

She smirked " Afraid to play with a girl?"

" You're on, let's play." Troy said returning the smirk.

Everyone watched in amusement as the argumentative game began but retreated back immediately. The reason- It started to rain.

( Reminds u of something - Troy+Gabi+Rain+Childhood+Doggy)

" Hey its starting to rain." Troy said.

" So is the the superstar basketball player afraid?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

" Not at all" he replied.

She went and removed her jacket underneath she was wearing a tight white tank top which illustrated her curves perfectly and Troy tried not to gawk too long at her perfect features and beautiful body , he just had the sudden urge to dump basketball for the first time in his life and go and grab the beautiful brunette in front of him.

However he looked away and restrained himself from such thoughts.

The game began and Troy had to admit the girl had good skill and control over the ball . Chad was keeping the time and score standing underneath a big tree so that his curly afro does not dampen.

Both of them were playing as best as they could , using all their power and skill , they were so engrossed that they didn't even look at the scoreboard.

Basket after basket were being shot. At the end of the game as Chad finally blew the whistle, the two soaked people darted towards the scoreboard and at what they saw their mouths fell open.

The score was 30-30 a tie. Both of them laughed , Gabriella shaked her head from side to side and went to wear her dry jacket.

" Good game " Troy said while beaming at her.

" Yeah, whatever " she said while smiling.

" Bolton , Troy Bolton " he said as he offered his hand.

" Bond , James Bond " Gabriella said and both of them laughed.

" Gabriella Montez " she said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Troy said. He looked at her hand and gasped , there on her finger lay a golden ring with a red ruby in the middle , could it be - no he shrugged the thought off , that just couldn't be her.

As they parted ways neither of the souls knew that a single beautiful pearl had been attached into the bare string that lay lonesome for 10 long years!!

--

OMG! **THIS IS UNDISPUTEDLY MY FAV. CHAPTER, I seriously loved writing this.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Kindly review and make my day. thanx.**


	11. The short encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

**Chapter 11 - The small encounter**

**Once again guys I would like to inform you totally rock , thanx for the reviews and I hope you guys review again . Thanks to -**

**wishing-is-wasting, nchapps , ikkin9okkin , nothingmuch-47 , hsmfan.x , br00kel0veswildfire , zacefronrocks274 , I-fizz , XxTohruxXxSeraphinaxX , the vulture , pure vowels, zanessakaren. You guys are awesome if it hadn't been for you I would never had gotten this far thanx.**

**Also pls check out my story 'My boss' and tell me what you think about it , actually it's not getting as many reviews. Thanx.**

**on wid the story-**

The next day -

Troy was making his way along with Chad to their class.

"Dude we are so late." Chad said.

" Just hurry Chad " Troy said while increasing his pace.

In his hurry he collided straight at a girl and all her books came tumbling down.

" Oh I am so sorry " Troy said.

" Can't you see ?" Gabriella responded.

And brown connected with blue.

" Hey It's you " Troy said looking at Gabriella and helping her by picking the books up.

" Dude we are late." Chad Interrupted.

" You better go ." Gabriella told Troy.

" No , I will help you ." Troy responded

.

" No , You go I will be fine. " Gabriella said.

" Ok , I will see you around." Troy said.

" Yeah " she said smiling at him.

Troy found himself staring at the ring again. But Chad jerked his arm and he took off after Chad.

--

As Gabriella wasmaking her way down the corridor she spotted a crowd of girls who were laughing and cheering at something.

As curiosity got the best of her , she hurried at the site-

" Hey Pinky"

" Sparkly"

"Ooh my eyes are shimmering."

" Yo blondie . Did you go to pinkyland?"

There amidst all the teasing lay a huddled blonde girl with her head in her hands.

" What is going on guys ?" Gabriella demanded.

Their leader Amy stepped forward " Nothing, none of your business " Amy said airily.

" It IS my business." Gabriella said getting flared up.

Amy ignored her and turned back to tease the whimpering girl " So where do you buy your clothes from , Sparkleland ?" she asked and all the other girls laughed.

Gabriella advanced forward and held Amy's arm and turned it towards her sharply, all the others gasped and looked at her disbelievingly . No one had ever dared to question Amy, no one.

" Leave her alone." Gabriella shrieked.

" What if I won't." Amy yelled back at her.

" Ragging is not allowed." Gabriella yelled.

" Who makes the rules. You?" she asked with a devilish smirk playing on her lips.

" No I dont , but my father does." Gabriella said angrily.

" Your father ?" she said in a fearful voice backing away immediately.

" Yup " she said confidently crossing her arms and smiling triumphically " And next time you rag her or anyone for that matter , you are gonna be out of this institution for sure."

" Come on girls let's go , we will leave you for now." she said and went and the parade of girls followed her.

Gabriella turned to the girl who was now looking up " Thank - Thank you " Sharpay stuttered.

Gabrieilla smiled tenderly at her and lifted her up supporting her " Are you ok now ?"

Sharpay nodded her head.

" Tissue?" she said offering her one.

Sharpay smiled gratefully and took the tissue and wiped away her tears.

" Are you feeling better now?" Gabriella inquired.

" Much better , thanks for saving me from this humiliation " Sharpay said.

" It's fine , they should know how to respect everyone's opinion." Gabriella said in a calm voice.

" I am never wearing pink again." Sharpay said and a few fresh tears rolled from her swollen eyes.

Gabriella smiled gently at her and said " Hey , you just can't stop doing your favourite thing "

" But-" Sharpay said.

" No buts . See uh whats your name?" Gabriella said with a flick of her hair.

" Sharpay " Sharpay replied.

" Yeah Sharpay , you cant just stop wearing pink if others don't like it , you love it and thats what is important. If you love something or someone dearly you should put up a fight to win it." Gabriella said.

" Thank you so much " Sharpay said gratefully.

" Its Ok - Oh shit " Gabriella exclaimed " I am late for class, bye. I will catch you later " she said while running off.

Sharpay let out a laugh and said " She reminds me so much of Troy "

end of chappie--

_**Review people if you guys liked it.**_

_**Please?**_

_**Sneak peekie of next chappie-**_

_**"Dude you lost now u hav to do the punishment"**_

_**"Fine what?"**_

_**" Kiss the girl that first walks through that door." **_


	12. The cigar that burnt my heart

Pls check out my new oneshot titled 'I choose you ' dedicated to **zanessakaren , hyper13 and wishing-is-wasting , nothingmuch-47 .**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hsm I would have chucked Zac and Vanessa in a room with the laptop and they would see the madness rage we are creating with these stories.**

**chapter 12 - The cigar that burned my heart**

**Again guys thanks so much for the reviews thanx to - **_**Nikieee02 , haylixx8 , zacefronrocks274 , hyper13 , wishing-is-wasting , the.vulture , **__**Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , br00kel0veswildfire , zanessakaren , pure vowels.**_

_**Also guys check out the story ' I can't love you' by wishing- is- wasting , it is amazing.**_

**pls tell me your response to the ques at the end of this chappie by Reviewing.**

**ok on wid the chappie-**

At the cafeteria -

Everyone was having a good time at the college , everyone was having a particularly normal day especially the 'gang' was in a happy mood and had decided to rejoin at lunch in the cafeteria. Troy had just showered up and joined the guys after his work out at the gym and he was wearing a casual jersey which showed his perfectly sculpted abs wonderfully.

" And then Amy called me pinky but she spat at her face which made her retreat back" Sharpay finished telling her story of the previous days episode.

" She what ?" Zeke asked getting flared up .

" Relax Zeke, calm down . I am fine now " Sharpay said placing a hand on Zeke so as to calm him down.

Troy had just joined them " Hey guys "

" Hi "

" Hey"

" Whats up "

" So whats everyone talking about ?" Troy asked.

" Sharpay was just telling about her brunette supergirl." Taylor said cutting short the story.

" The what ?" Troy asked confused.

" Oh nothing . What are you up to lunkhead basketball boy ?" Taylor asked casually.

Troy didn't mind being called that by Taylor he was used to it now " Just some working out , my muscles need to stay toned for the girls to adore . Ain't it?" he asked.

The others huffed at his cockiness.

" Chad Danforth " Taylor screamed.

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Chad with a cigeratte in his hand.

Taylor immediately stomped down at Chad and took the lighted cigarette from his hand " What the hell do you think you are doing?" she fumed.

" Um smoking " he said frightened at the look on Taylor's face.

Taylor's face frowned more into a scowl if that was possible and she raged at him " Smoking is a hazardous thing. It Increases the risk of the kid developing heart disease and even cancer as an adult.It may even expose to dental problems and increase cancer risks and next time I see you smoking I am going to kick you hard on your butt and never talk to you again."

" I am sorry , I promise I will never touch a cigarette again." Chad said terrified.

Taylor saw that he was really sorry and she huffed a long breath so as to compose herself and finally said " It's ok , Chad " she said smiling at him.

When both of them sat down they both got weird looks from the others-

" What ?" both of them yelled in unison.

All of them turned their heads back immediately as they knew that both of them cared for each other , and fought like husband and wife yet they were completely oblivious to the feeling they harboured for each other.

" So Chaddy Waddy do you get the point smoking will not help you get these muscles ?" Troy said showing his arm proudly.

" Pfft Please don't brag , Troy , you very well know that I am stronger than you . " Chad said airily.

" No you are not ." Troy said.

" I am " Chad stated coolly.

" Ok I can prove it " Troy said coming up with a solution " Let's have an arm wrestling match. What say ?" Troy asked smirking.

" I say let's do it but the loser gets a punishment ." Chad said.

" Ok fine Chad , get ready for the punishment." Troy said confidently.

They took their positions and started the match at Zeke's command , both of them started putting all their energy into the match as both wanted to win badly.

Taylor looked at the scene Troy was clearly winning , Taylor frowned she did not want Chad to lose and suddenly her gaze fell on the cigarette corection lighted cigarette in her hand and she smiled a devilish smirk.

Skillfully and very carefully she placed the burning tip of the cigarette on Troy's arm and he shrieked in pain and dropped his arm reflexively at the hot touch of the burning cigarette.

Chad shouted out in glee and started dancing around happily.

Troy turned to look for the cause of his defeat and he saw Taylor with a sorry look on his face , he huffed , the things he did for his friends.

" I did not lose " Troy said with a clenched jaw.

" Yes you did " Chad stated proudly " And now for the punishment." he said rubbing his hands .

" Fine , what do I have to do ." Troy said with his arms crossed.

" Lets see um You have to kiss the first girl that walks through the door." Chad stated.

Troy offered a death glare to Taylor to one last time and muttered under his breath " How wonderful!"

And now all the sets of eyes were focussed on the door of the cafeteria and at whom they saw approaching all their jaws dropped open and Chad started laughing hysterically.

" N o way "

" Oh god "

" No way I am gonna kiss her"

There walking in all her glory was Mrs. Stevenson , aged 55 with white locks and big glasses. She walked slowly towards the cafe doors and had crumbling lips.

" Please don't make me do this." Troy pleaded.

" Chicken" They said in unison. Troy gulped ' This is not happening'

God save me!

" Fine " he said getting up. Their were cheers from the tables as their little jig had almost distracted everyone and they were all staring at Troy some amused , some impressed, some pitifully and some disgustingly.

Troy slowly walked over where his lips were about to be displeased and he was almost shuddering at the thought of kissing a lady double his age .

She had not made her way in the cafeteria still , Troy took a deep breath and closed his eyes and prepared himself.

As he felt a person walk right into him , he swiftly grabbed her face and kissed , Troy's eyes immediately snapped opened at the wonderful sensations he started feeling while kissing the 'woman'. He opened his eyes to see pools of brown . he immediately recognised her , Gabriella , before he knew he started savouring his lips and kissed her more passionately. To his utter astonishment , she did not pull back but did not respond either , her lips were just quivering against his as if deciding wheteher to kiss the boy back or not.

Troy pulled back breathing heavily and Gabriella still had her eyes wide.

Both of them were broken out of their reverie as people wolf-whistled , shouted and cheered.

Suddenly someone kept a hand on Troy's shoulder and Troy turned around to face a well built man whose face was contorted with anger and he uttered the words which made Troy's heart shatter.

" How dare you kiss my girlfriend ?"

**gasp --bet you didn't see that one coming**

**so guys I want your opinion and I want everyone's opinion even those who read the story but have not reviewd-**

**Do you want Gabriella to break up with her boyfriend in the next chappie or not ?**


	13. Drip Drop

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hsm I would have chucked Zac and Vanessa in a room with the laptop and they would see the madness rage we are creating with these stories.**

Chapter 13-** Drip Drop**

thank you guys for your reviews and suggestions . Thanx to -** haylixx8 , pure vowels , Nikieee02 , nchapps , nothingmuch-47 , br00kel0veswildfire ,wishing-is-wasting , **Xx **Tohru x Seraphina xX , the.vulture , zanessakaren , xvanessaxhudgensxfanx.**

**thanks for answering the ques , I hav decided to go wid the majority. what? u **

**will find out **

**I will be updating 'my boss' at 8 or more reviews , pls review if u want the next chappie.**

**ps- dont kill me 4 using a song in this one , I really wanted to . Be kind as always **

**and review , u know I love hearing from u guys.**

_**also guys I have started a new story - Zanessa all the way . pls do me a favour of checking it out and tell me by reviewing what u think about it.**_

getting on with the story-

" How dare you kiss my girlfriend ?"

Troy's eyes widened at hearing this , the beautiful girl he just kissed was taken. He looked back at Gabriella hopefully and said " Sorry"

And he turned back and started walking towards his table with the gang , heartbroken.

" Troy" she said stopping him in his tracks.

" Why did you do that ?" she asked with a dazed expression on her face.

" I am really sorry it was just a dare." he said honestly.

" Oh" she said and Troy thought there was a hint of dissappointment in her voice.

Brad , Gabi's boyfriend glared at Troy and lunged at Troy and grabbed his shirt " How dare you?" he thundered.

Troy looked emotionlessly , as he felt no emotion at that moment , he felt numb . He didn't care if this person thrashed him , it would not be different.

Gabriella suddenly came and grabbed Brad's hand and yanked it away from Troy " Stop it Brad ! It was only a dare." she said calmly.

Brad immediately grabbed Gabriella by her arms hard but she didn't wince " You are mine Gabriella only mine "

Gabriella's face scrunched up in disgust not terror but disgust , her look gave the impression that either she was going to yell at Brad or slap him.

But somehow Gabriella controlled herself and said through clenched teeth " Let's just go and sit ." she said " Baby" she added almost forcefully.

Troy sighed and slumped reluctantly to his table where the gang was giving him sympathetic looks which he did not notice as he was too busy telling his heart to stop beating for Gabriella. He couldn't understand why he was feeling shattered , he had met this girl just a few days ago but he didn't love her . Right?

Gabriella looked at Troy and could see that he was tearing , she felt the overwhelming urge to go and kiss him again and tell him she was his and only his. Woah , that's too fast to think about a boy she met only a few day's ago. But she couldn't help but notice his blue shimmering bright eyes had been covered in grey and as he walked back to his table she felt like she was losing something , something very precious .

She looked at Brad and frowned . It was now or never. He was too overprotective , way too overprotective and she sometimes shuddered at thinking that he would attack her . She remembered the time when she bumped into a stranger and he had just punched the living daylights out of him.

She sank down into her chair next to Brad and her eyes connected with Troy's across the room , he was staring intently at her and she quickly tore her gaze away.

Suddenly there was the head of the institution standing who looked like a fat jolly man , reminding Gabriella of Santa Claus . He spoke in a happy booming voice-

" Welcome students , to the institution of learning and fun" Everyone ignored him and kept doing what they were doing but he continued nonetheless " Everyone has secret talents , hidden in their souls but few have the power to extend the wings of their creativity."

Some snickered at hearing this and others ignored him.

" So I would invite students to show their talents and come up on stage." he said enthusiastically but no one cared and his smile faltered at seeing the lack of enthusiasm.

Something clicked in Gabriella's head and she got up and said " I would like to do something."

Santa Claus beamed at her " Sure go ahead Ms" and he handed her the mic.

Within seconds all the eyes were on Gabriella and she felt nervous , even Troy was looking at her absorbing her beauty.

" Hi Guys , I am here to sing a song"

" Go Gab" Sharpay shrieked .

Gabriella giggled and said " Thanks Sharpay "

" So this one is for my boyfriend , it conveys the feelings I have for you"

Troy's head stooped lower , so she even loved hin , he sighed but did not tear his gaze away.

The music started to play and Gabriella started singing and dancing swiftly like a wind -

_Drip drop, Drip drop..._

Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry

You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes

We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again

Drip drop...

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears

As the song ended all of them were staring at her before everyone broke into an applause and Gabriella found Troy's eyes whose eyes were once again shining bright blue

and he was grinning at her like a 5 year old at christmas.

--

end of chappie

dont forget to **review**

**u will see his bf's reaction in next chappie.**


	14. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thank you so much guys 4 your lovely encouraging reviews , I was really nervous whether you would like the prevoius chapter or not but I am so glad you did.

Thanks to - **scr1bbles94 , zacefronrocks274 , pure vowels , pakiprncess4 , nothingmuch-47 , .HAyLLix. , ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , the.vulture , umidontcare , zanessakaren , ashli15.**

**Also thanx 2 the ppl who read and reviwed ' Zanessa all the way' those who haven't pls pls pls read and review it.**

**Chapter 14 - Introduction**

Lets get on with the story -

Gabriella then shifted her gaze towards her boyfriend , no ex-boyfriend , who looked confused . She walked up to him and said confidently " Don't you have to say something?"

" Uh " he responded dumbly.

" I just broke up with you." she said.

His expression changed and his face was contorted with anger now " How dare you ?" he yelled and got up from his chair " Dont you know how much I love you?"

He grabbed her arms and started to squeeze them tightly but Troy got up reflexively and delivered a punch right at his jaw. Brad staggered back a few steps.

" Stay away from her " he told him sternly.

" Are you Ok ? " he asked facing Gabriella , she nodded her head and her eyes widened at seeing Brad approaching from behind.

" Get aside Troy" she said and shoved him , then to everybody's unbelievable imagination Gabriella ducked at an amazingly fast speed and and held Brad's arm sharply twisting it with pain and hit her hand hard on his back.

He almost fell and got up quickly fearing the brunette " Ow ow ow !" he yelled and ran away.

Gabriella smirked at seeing him back away but she saw that everyone was staring right at her , even Troy.

" What , I have a black belt." she said. And for the second time that day the whole cafeteria broke into an applause for her.

She helped Troy up.

" Wow you are dangerous." Troy said impressed by her attitude.

She chuckled " Maybe I am."

" So do you dump all your boyfriends in this way." he asked with an amused smile.

" No , only the fortunate ones." she replied still smiling " Thanks Troy"

" For what ? I should be the one thanking you for saving my butt plus you didn't get mad at me." he said.

" Why would I be mad at you?" she asked with a frown.

" Well I sorta of kissed you " he said rubbing his neck nervously.

Gabriella laughed at his nervousness and said " Relax it was just a dare. Besides it didn't mean anything to you . Did it?" she asked with an amused smile.

" No it didn't " he replied a little too quickly. Gabriella looked in his eyes and could tell he was not telling the truth.

" Liar" she muttered under her breath.

" What?" he asked.

" Nothing." she said quickly.

" So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him before she could control herself and blushed.

Troy chuckled at seeing her blush " No I am single." he replied proudly.

" Yo Troy " his friend , Chad who had a thing for timing yelled from the table.

" Hey I will introduce you to my friends." Troy said.

" Ok" she replied happily.

As they neared the table she looked at the two girls and recognised them immediately , they beamed at her.

" Guys this is Gabriella" as soon as these words left Troy's mouth , Taylor and Sharpay squeaked and grabbed Gabriella in a tight hug. Gabriella giggled and returned the hug.

" Ok guys now I am suffocating." she said in a muffled voice.

They pulled back immediately and said " Sorry" in unison and all three laughed.

The guys were looking at the girl's in unison and were amused at their reactions.

" I am assuming you all know each other?" Troy questioned slowly.

Gabriella giggled again and said " Well Taylor is my lovely roommate and Sharpay is my friend."

" Correction you are my saviour" Sharpay said practically jumping.

" Hey cut it." Gabriella said in a playful voice.

Suddenly the bell rung signalling the end of break.

" Oh I have got class" Gabriella said and ran away yelling " See you later guys."

Troy had a goofy grin on his face as he saw her running away gracefully.

" She will fit perfectly in our group." Zeke said.

" But she is already fit in Troy's heart." Chad said.

And the girls giggled at his comment seeing the look on Troy's face.

Troy blushed furiously at his comment and said " Shut up Corbin"

But Chad's comment was 100 true and Troy knew it.

--end of chappie

**hope u guys liked it , pls review if u did.**


	15. Howdy Partner

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Thanks for the revies guys - **br00kel0veswildfire , scr1bbles94 , .HAyLLiX. , zacefronrocks274 , nothingmuch-47 , ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , the.vulture , Sassy2013.**

**pls reviews gys - they r highly encouraging.**

**sorry 4 the error in the last chapter guys about - Shut up Corbin it should be Chad.**

**thanx 4 correcting me **_Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX._

**Chapter 15 - howdy partner**

Troy sat hearing about the lecture in Mr. Stanley class , he was not paying attention to what he was teaching , he was lost in his own world . Apparently a world consisting of Gabriella and him. He just loved everything about him , she was not like all the other girls , she was special and Troy felt happy whenever she was around him.

He had never been captivated by a girl so much before ( or so he thought) , he liked everything about her shimmering brown eyes , the way her dark brown curls bounced when she ran , the way her giggle outdid any melodic rhythm.

" And so love is a power to withstand and behold and never let go " Mr. Stanley continued.

All the students were groaning and no one was paying any attention to his lecture.

" Peace is a force that two souls should make in order to restore harmony into their lives." he went on.

Chad whispered to Troy who was sitting one bench ahead of them " Dude do you have some cotton , I need to stuff them in my ears."

Troy was jerked out of his thoughts and replied " Sorry Dude , its exhausted." smiling slightly.

The lecturer surprisingly noticed that the class was not paying attention " Students " he said in a sharp voice and everybody's head snapped up at hearing the tone in her voice.

" Since I see you are not paying too much attention in my class I assume you should all do a project." he yelled.

All the students protested by either grunting , grumbling or yelling swearing words.

" Quiet" he bellowed once again , sucessfully shutting the class.

" Now you will be merging with Mrs. Brooke's class . You will pair up and make the project in 4 weeks time " he said in a strict teacher voice.

Some of the boys seemed interested as they knew Mrs. Brooke's class consisted mostly of girls and their class was filled with boys. Troy was still grumpy and Chad seemed to light up a bit.

" Why are you shining like a light bulb Chad?" Troy asked non enthusiastically.

" That's Taylor class , I want to get paired up with her." he said smiling.

" Way to state the obvious " Troy said in a dull tone.

" Why are you not excited . There are some pretty hot girls in that class." Chad said with a smirk.

Troy groaned " Dude , I don't want to be caught up with a girl who will be clinging with me all the time like I am a piece of meat." Troy said getting frustated.

" Pfft the demerits of being popular." Chad said snorkelling.

Suddenly the lecturer spoke up again invading their conversation " You will pick out the numbers and the student assigned to you will be your work partner" he stated.

Troy groaned , now he could not even control who he wanted as a partner. All was left to fate to decide now.

Troy raised his hand . Mr. Stanley narrowed his eyes " Yes, Mr. Bolton?" he asked.

" Sir , couldn't we make our indivisual projects." Troy asked with a hopeful voice.

" I am sorry but you will have to talk to your partner and Mrs Brooke about it. And as you are so eager for the project, we will start with you. Come here." Mr. Stanley said.

Troy reluctantly got up from his seat and pulled out the chit of paper , he opened it and it had the number 14 on it , his face broke out into a small smile , it was the same as his team number but he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not.

He went back and slumped to his seat , next it was Chad 's turn who came back with a wide grin on his face .

" Dude I got Taylor 17" he said happily showing the piece of paper to Troy.

Troy raised an eyebrow " How can you say it's Taylor?"

" I know her roll no." he said sheepishly.

Troy smirked and said " Lucky you"

" So their class will be arriving soon." Mr Stanley said.

Before the words left his muth a huge crowd of girls had entered the room and it was hard to distinguish one girl from the other. Suddenly Troy spotted a waft of brown hair.

Curiously he got up as if waiting to see something emerge from the crowd something beautiful , but instead their were four giggling girls standing next to Troy and they said " Hi Troy" they said in a sing song voice giving Troy the creeps.

" Hi " he said and went in the crowd only to get lost from the girls , the room was full with people but finally some people had gotten their partner.

Troy's brain was still circling getting weird thoughts of his partners when someone collapsed into him and he caught her right before she was about to fall , he could not see her face as her hair had covered her face but he felt the scent was fimiliar.

She suddenly got up and pulled herself together and as if in slowmotion removed the hair from her face. And Troy's eyes widened with joy at seeing Gabriella standing there with a blue denim mini skirt and a tight pink tank top , it was as if all his dreams had come true.

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the fimiliar blue eyed boy and she giggled.

" Hey Troy" she said still giggling.

" Hi" he said suddenly finding his voice " So you like bumping into me . huh?" he asked with his charming smile.

" No not really " she said " But if that's the way to meet you then , yeah" she said shurrging happily.

" Someone's quite happy today" he said nudging her playfully.

" Well yeah , I sort of made things clear with my boyfriend" she said still beaming.

Troy's face fell at hearing this and he forced a smile " That's um good. So you guys together now?" he asked hoping this was not true.

She hit his arm playfully " No silly boy , I talked things with him and he was cool with me . Now he is just a little terrified with me and has made a pact that I stay away from him."

" That's awesome" Troy yelled happily.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

He cleared his throat and said in a normal voice " I mean ..that is good." he said nervously rubbing his neck.

Gabriella laughed at his playful and cute demenour and Troy grnned happily at seeing her laugh.

" You are cute." she said while stiffling her giggles.

Troy blushed at her comment and saw the ring glistening on her finger again.

" What are you looking at ?" she said looking at herself as if trying to spot if something was wrong with her dress.

" Hey nothing's wrong" he said.

" Are you sure?" she asked with uncertainity lacing her voice.

" Yeah you are ... perfect." he said almost breathlessly gazing at her beautiful features.

She looked in his ocean blue eyes seeing nothing but sincerity " Thanks " she said blushing.

After a moment of comfortable silence,

" So what are you doing here?" he asked.

" Well I am looking for my stuck up partner whom I am unable to spot in this whirlwind of people." she said glancing at the people.

Troy nodded " Actually I have been looking for my partner too."

" So what's your number?" he asked her casually still looking at the crowd of people as if trying to scan his partner.

" 14 " she said.

Troy averted his gaze and looked at her " What?" he asked with surprise, and not sure whether he had heard correctly.

" 14" She said again looking in his eyes.

Troy burst out into laughter at hearing her answer and Gabriella just stood their confused.

" Troy why are you laughing?" she asked jerking his arm.

He was still laughing and just held out the piece of paper to her , she looked at the paper '14' and her brown eyes widened with surprise and delight and she burst out laughing with him too.

After their laughter had ceased both spoke at the same time " You are my partner"

Fate was apparently on their side.

**end of chappie**

**how did u guys like it ? pls pls tell and review.**

**I really really love to hear your thoughts.**


	16. Topics

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs

Hey fanfictioners , u guys r amazing , and sorry 4 not updating yesterday.

hey guys , did u check out the official poster of Hsm3 , it was so amazing!

Thanks for the reviews guys - **br00kel0veswildfire , scr1bbles94 , .HAyLLiX. , zacefronrocks274 , nothingmuch-47 , ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , the.vulture , hsmfan.x, pure vowels.**

Chapter 16 - **Topics**

Troy sat in the canteen with all the guys and a huge smile was plastered across his face , and he was thinking how lucky he was to have Gabriella as his partner.

" Dude what is up with you?" Chad asked waving his hand in front of Troy's face.

Troy was still smiling stupidly , moving his staw clockwise in the strawberry shake , how that pink colour reminded him of her soft pink tantalizing lips.

" You know Troy, Taylor was telling me yesterday that Gabriella is going to ask Mark to be his boyfriend." Chad said smirking.

This caught Troy's attention in a nanosecond and his blue eyes widened in surprise , fear and anger. " What?" he asked yelling.

Zeke and Chad started laughing at seeing his reaction.

Troy's face softened at knowing it was just a joke " Guys that was not funny." he stated.

" Oh poor Troysie will get jealous if Gabriella gets a boyfriend " Chad said in a girl's voice while bouncing his afro and laughing at Troy's scrunched up face.

" Oh Gabriella will you be mine pls babyyy " Zeke said while seranading.

" Guys shut up ! " Troy said getting frustrated " I just like her as a friend nothing more." Troy said with an exasperated look on a face while lying to his friends.

" Really ?" Chad asked smirking devilishly.

" Really." Troy said in a plain voice hoping that his friends would stop bugging him now.

" That's great." Chad said looking at Zeke still with a smirk and Zeke got the hint.

" Why is it so ?" Troy asked sarcastically, running a hand through his hair.

" Then Gabriella can be all ours." Chad said devilishly.

Troy glared at him.

" Yeah dude you are right , that sun kissed body." Zeke said with a fantasising look on his face.

" Those rosy lips."

" That wavy hair."

" Those long legs."

" That sexy as-"

" Shut up !" Troy exploded his anger reaching an all time high , his friends smirked victoriously at each other knowing that was just the reaction they wanted from him.

Troy held both of their collars tightly surprising both his friends , he grabbed their collar with amazing strength and hissed in a dangerous voice " If you ever even try to get your hands on Gabriella then I swear to god I will kill you and I mean it." he said and shoved them backwards.

Zeke and Chad were dumbfounded never in the 15 long years of being friends had Troy threatened them like this.

Troy had his head in his hands as if trying to calm himself down , the thought of Gabriella being in other person arm's stinged him to know extent. Finally he calmed down and his cold icy glare turned back into blue loving ones.

" Sorry guys " he murmered " I just don't know what came over me , I mean I couldn't control myself . Just the thought of picturing Gabriella with anyone else is is " he searched for the right word _heartbreaking , killing , dominating _ " weird." he said completing his sentence.

" Hey dude we were just joking , chill " Zeke said and the friends shared smiles.

" Yeah I know sorry." Troy said softly.

" Troy whether you like it or not but I would like to tell you that you have fallen in love with Ms Gabriella Montez " Chad said in a serious voice.

" Chad I - " Troy started but was interrupted as three giggles interrupted them .

All the three whipped their heads around to see Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella laughing away at something , all the three boys smiled at thinking ' How beautiful she looks'.

" Hey boys" Sharpay said arriving at the table and gave a soft peck to Zeke on the lips.

" What's so funny?" Zeke asked confused.

Gabriella was still giggling and Troy noticed the glow on her face , wow , he thought .

" Chad and Taylor.. got .. to ... make a project ... on peace." Gabriella said in giggles.

Troy laughed and gave Chad a high five " Alright Chad"

" Why did we get that?" Chad asked groaning.

" Because you are always fighting like a couple." Troy said in a matter of factly tone.

Gabriella giggled again and Troy smiled at himself as he could make her laugh.

Taylor mock gasped " Troy we don't fight like a couple "

" Yeah , and Gabriella is not an einstein and I don't know what is a basket." Troy said which caused Gabriella to giggle again.

" What's our topic?" Zeke asked caressing Sharpay''s hand.

" Lifestyle " she replied happily " Think about it Zeke you could write all about food and I could write all about fashion. Wouldn't it be great?"

" Yes it would." Zeke said and hugged her from his side.

Troy and Gabriella shared a knowing glance before being interrupted by Chad.

" Eeew you guys are being cheesy." Chad said with a disgusted look on his face.

Troy shaked his head in annoyance at his friends silliness and raised his mouth to finally drink his shake.

" So Gab why don't you tell Troy your topic?" Sharpay said in a teasing voice.

" Yeah I um I love you." she said blushing slightly.

Troy split his milkshake out in an instance and he started choking and coughing. Everyone started laughing at seeing this (minus Troy of course)

" You what ?" he asked spluttering his eyes wide.

" I love you " she said again and Troy started to open his mouth to say something but Gabriella quickly interrupted him " That's the topic for our project." she added.

Troy's eyes returned back to it's normal size and his mouth formed and o shape.

" So we will see you later guys." Taylor said taking Gabriella by her arm.

" Yeah guys bye" Gabriella said hurriedly.

" Gabriella " Troy said stopping her in her tracks , she turned around to face him , he was wearing a smile on his handsome face , which made her ease " We will start the project tomorrow." he said.

She nodded happily and turned back to leave with Taylor.

Once outside-

" You like him don't you?" Taylor asked smiling at Gabriella.

" Who?" she asked with a confused look on her face but knew perfectly whom she was talking about.

" Troy and don't pretend with me" she said with a stern face.

Gabi sighed knowing it was no use lying " Yes I do."

**end if chappie**

**pls pls pls review**


	17. Lied

Disclaimer: Don't own hsm or disney or any of their characters or plots

**yay ! I reached 100 reviews which would obviously not be possible without u guys , u r soooo amazing**

**Chapter 17 - Lied**

**Again Thanx so much 4 the reviews-**

**br00kel0veswildfire , scr1bbles94 , .HAyLLiX. , nothingmuch-47 , ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , the.vulture , , Cheznut2 , TruePinay4eva , I-fizz , 2pinkstar and 7blackberry.**

**this chappie is dedicated to scr1bbles94 , Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , and the.vulture cause your reviews make me happy. (lol)**

**on wid the story-**

The rest of the day passed in a whirr and Troy was longing to catch a glimpse of Gabriella , he was feeling uneasy and his mind was full of thoughts. _shut it_ he said in his mind, Troy was tired from his classes and his mind was worked up .

Thankfully their last lecture was free which gave the students some free time , Troy wore a tired smile and made his way towards his three friends. He wished he had classes with Gabriella .

" Hey guys." he adressed all his friends.

" Hey " they said tiredly.

" Exhausting day . Wasn't it?" Troy asked leaning against the wall.

" Exhausting ? Exhausting? You think the day was exhausting?" Chad said in an annoying voice " It was infurating , killing , torchering , .."

Taylor put a hand on his mouth " Chad stop it now! you are scaring me."

" My tone scared you?" Chad asked gleefully as if he had just got an Emmy award.

" No you used too many big words in one single sentence ." she said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at her comment.

" Hey guys where's Shar ?" Troy asked hoping to get a clue where Gabi was too.

" Oh she is with Gab in dancing ." Taylor replied smiling suggestively.

" Wish I was Sharpay" he mumbled under his breath and shook his head frantically to get the horrifying thought out of his head. Man , the things he thought to be with her.

Suddenly Troy noticed Chad's varsity ring on Taylor's finger and he gasped.

" Taylor isn't that Chad's varsity ring?" he said composing himself.

"Yes it is" Taylor said blushing and beaming at Chad the same time.

" You guys are finally together." Zeke said.

" Finally , Congrats Dude" Troy said patting Chad on the back.

Troy couldn't help but wonder the same ring rested on a fimiliar brunette he had eyes for these days.

" Guys have you noticed the similar ring Gabriella has on her finger?" Troy asked deep in thought.

" Yeah I have." Taylor said and Troy sprang to attention " Did you ask her something about that ring?" he asked frantically.

" Troy Troy don't get too excited. Yes I did ask her and she told me she didn't want to tell much about it." Taylor said.

" Tay I know I may sound like a gossip girl right now , but I need all the details " Troy said impatiently.

" ok ok Well when we were first roommates , I asked her where she got that ring from as I thought she may have gone too East High too but she said she didn't want to talk about it as it was too painful." Taylor finished.

There was a moment of silence before Zeke spoke-

" Troy you never told anyone who you gave your varsity ring to?" Zeke asked staring intently at Troy.

Troy remained silent , he didn't know what to say , he had never told his friends that he had given his ring to his first true love , he thought it was a little secret they shared.

" Yeah you were the first to give it away " Chad said remembering vaguely.

" Stop it! " Troy said in a firm voice " I don't wanna talk about it."

He said and rushed to his room , leaving his friends there astounded by his actions.

He paced to his room and shut the door and locked it from inside , he breathed heavily and closed his eyes , before he knew it he had fallen asleep near the doorway-

( dream strts from here)

_" Troy catch me " a nine year old girl giggled near the beach her brown hair wavering wildly in the cool breeze._

_" Gabi .. you ... are... too... fast." Troy huffed and decided to stop to take some air._

_He heard a faint giggle and then he looked at all sides , " Gabi" he called out._

_No answer._

_" Gabi" he yelled frantically this time._

_Again no answer._

_" Gabriellllaaaaaaaa" he yelled with all his power._

_She ducked from her hiding position and crept behind him . Then she placed her palms on his eyes and giggled " Guess who?"_

_Troy immediately whipped around to see her cute face giggling " Oh god" he said and pulled her immediately into a hug._

_She giggled still in his arms " What happened Troy?" she asked._

_" Don't you ever do that again" he said still hugging her tightly " Don't ever leave me" he said._

_Gabriella held him tightly " I won't" she said._

_(end of dream)_

Troy got up with a start and he felt the sudden urge to cry " You lied" he said solemnly.


	18. Anger buddies

Disclaimer: Don't own hsm or disney or any of their characters or plots

Guys sorry for the super uber late update ,thanx 4 your suggestions by the way and also yep I will most probably doing Key to Success after BLFU or My boss is complete , well then again thanx 4 all those fabulous reviews, a big hug and thanx to -

**br00kel0veswildfire , scr1bbles94 , .HAyLLiX. , nothingmuch-47 , ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , the.vulture , , Cheznut2 , TruePinay4eva , pure vowels , Islefty , sammi-loves-zanessa , the-irish-redhead(loved your review) .**

**Chapter 18 - Anger buddies**

The next day , Troy sat with a stony expression on his face and everyone was unusually quiet that day sensing Troy's mood variations. Chad tried to crack a joke but that only earned a glare from Troy which boldly represented to keep his mouth shut.

Suddenly a giggle was heard in a distance and Troy lifted his head to see Gabriella walking towards them and he turned his head away fully aware that she was the last person he needed at this precise moment to give him company.

" Hey guys" she greeted everyone perkily.

A soft murmur of " Heys" and "Hi" were heard from the table , Gabriella looked expectantly at Troy to utter a word but he had his face away from her view.

" Hi Troy" she greeted trying to get his attention.

" Hey " he said without even sparing her a gaze.

" Um , Is something wrong ?" she asked with concern.

Taylor tugged hard on the sleeve of Gabriella's sleeve trying to tell her to shut up and keep quiet. All the friends were exchanging worried glances at each other knowing Troy's temper , when he was good he was good but when he was bad expect him to blow a fuse.

They all were aware of his mood and had learnt from their past experiences that never to intrigue or force Troy Bolton into talking when he was this way.

Taylor continued to tug at Gabriella's sleeve and Sharpay tried to mumble ' Don't do it' however Gabriella paid no attention to their signals.

" Is something wrong Troy?" she asked again gazing fixedly on the blue eyed boy.

" Nothing " Troy said still keeping his gaze away from her.

" Oh ok " she tried to make small conversation " So about our project - Love " she said expectantly trying to get his attention.

Love , Troy's eyes flared up at hearing that word , he tightened his wrists , anger surging through his veins as he listened to Gabriella's sweet melodic voice going on with her ranting as she told him about her ideas.

" .. so we could do it by even finding out some real stories and I even wanted your views on the topics , so we could collaborate and .." Gabriella was stopped as Troy made a grunting noise.

" Stop it " he hissed and got up from his chair , facing her fully.

Gabriella staggered back a few steps noticing the icy glare in his eyes.

**" L**ove dosen't exist , so I would recommend you stop your babbling about it ." he blared at her.

Gabriella narrowed his eyes and turned back sharply giving him a glare and started walking towards the cafeteria door.

As he saw her going back , something struck in his head , he was being a complete ass and he just shouted at her wthout any rhyme or reason. His cold hard stare dropped immediately and he yelled from across the room.

" Gabriella wait" he yelled.

Gabriella heard him and could sense the regret in his voice but she did not stop instead increased her pace.

Troy watched her go , he couldn't watch her go , he ran and sprinted at a fast speed grabbing her arm and stopping her sucessfully in her tracks.

She yanked her arm away in an instant and glared at him and it seem as if she had acquired the hard gaze of Troy which he dropped a few minutes ago.

" Let me tell you something " she said looking at him fiercely " I don't take crap from anybody."

Troy was fearing her wrath now and opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off before he even got a chance to speak any words.

" Wait let me complete. I know you don't want to do this project with me , Mr. Stanley told me and you could have just told me you don't want me as a partner , but you don't have to create a scene." she yelled at him.

" I am sorry , really I am . I want to do this project with you and I am sorry to act like that . Please forgive me." he said his blue eyes glistening with sincerity.

She looked at him and found herself believing him , he was not lying and Gabriella knew it she could read it in his eyes , However she could also spot a glint of pain and fear.

She sighed trying to calm herself down.

" Do you really want to?" she asked in a calmer voice.

" More than anthing" he answered , his eyes pleading her to forgive him.

" On one condition " she said sternly and Troy flinched at the tone of her voice.

" Anything you want." he said nervously.

" I want a box of chocalates." she said a smile playing on her lips.

Troy laughed a relieved laugh before saying a " Sure"

Gabriella giggled along with him.

And for a moment their friends thought now harmonious their laughter sounded mixing together.

None of them realised that the pearl necklace was strengthening day by day due to their unknown small actions , experiences and emotions.

**end of chappie--**

**yay! finally did this**

**What time is it ?**

**Time to review.**

**pls review guys plsplspls**


	19. Hey Juliet

Disclaimer: Don't own hsm or disney or any of their characters or plots

Guys thanks for your super duper reviews. I loved them , thanks to -

**br00kel0veswildfire , scr1bbles94 , .HAyLLiX. , nothingmuch-47 , ****Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , the.vulture , , Cheznut2 , TruePinay4eva , pure vowels , the-irish-redhead, ZacHeartVanessa , HSManubisBmw4ever , wishing-is-wasting , **

**Guys u have been extremely bugging me bout how they don't recognise each other if they hav the same names and everything , I take this chappie 2 answer some of your queries . Be patient and review!!**

Chapter 19 - **Hey Juliet**

After the short angry outbursts and make up of the two souls they parted ways to go through their daily schedule. The gang all sat in silence ( excluding Troy & Gabi of course). All of a sudden Taylor was the first to speak -

" Guys " she began to say catiously as if still lost in her own thoughts " Do you remember Gabriella ?"

" What?"

"Who?"

" Whom are you referring to ?"

" She is your roommate Taylor."

" Guys , calm down " Taylor said firmly and the entire table became dissolved in silence once again focussing their attention on Taylor " And I am not talking about my roommate , I am talking about our friend Gabriella , who is primary school with us , who went away because her mom got transferred. " Taylor said.

And the light bulb Dinged in everyone 's head. Ding-Ding-Ding

" We remember." they said in unison.

" Wait what are you trying to imply Taylor ?" Zeke said.

" Well " she said with a roll of her eyes " Don't you think that this Gabriella can be Gabi ? Our friend Gabi?" she emphasised her point.

The table fell in silence once again.

" So you think .. " Chad began asking.

" Yes " Taylor cut him off by answering him beforehand.

" But there can be other girls named Gabriella , isn't it ?" Zeke asked in a low voice.

" Of course" Sharpay said.

" Come on Taylor what is the proof that she is the same Gabriella ?" Chad asked with an irritated voice , he was growing impatient and excited at the same time.

" The ring " both Sharpay and Taylor yelled in unison.

" The what ?" both boys asked together , confused.

And then the girls went chattering at top speed -

" Gabriella wears " Taylor began.

" Troy's varsity ring " Sharpay completed.

" Well how can you be so sure it's the same ring ? " Chad asked .

" Honestly Chad how dense can you be ? When was the last time you saw that ring on Troy's finger ?" Taylor inquired with raised eyebrows.

" Um maybe the day .. when ... Gabriella went." Chad answered uncertainly.

" Exactly my point " Taylor said firmly.

Sharpay squealed and hugged Taylor in joy " Tay , you are a genius." Sharpay said joyfully.

Zeke quickly catched on " So you guys are saying that the Troy gave his varsity ring to Gabriella on the day of his departure and the ring that Gabriella wears is the same ring , concluding this is our Gabriella."

Chad's mouth formed an "O" shape.

" Let's go tell them." Sharpay skipped with joy.

" No that won't be right." Taylor said with a look of deep thought on her face.

" Why not ? They are practically in love with each other " Chad exclaimed.

" That is it Chad , they are in love with each other and we should let them figure it out themselves." Taylor said.

" But guys don't you think we should actually tell Troy at least?" Zeke asked cautiously.

" Zeke , if we even take up a conversation regarding his ring , he blows off a fuse." Sharpay stated.

" That's true." Chad said agreeing.

" So what are we supposed to do now." Zeke asked.

" For the time being we should just let them be as they are." Taylor said with a sigh.

" They are meant for each other and they will unite." Sharpay said casting a loving look at Zeke who smiled back.

" They will , it's fate." Zeke said reassuringly.

" They will be together. Won't they ?" Taylor asked looking at Chad , her voice crackling.

Chad interwined her fingers with her and kissed her hand " Don't worry they will."

As the two couples sat with their partners still dazed at the amazing discovery they all thought of one thing-

" I hope it happens soon"

--HSM HSM HSM HSM--

Gabriella sat at her bed in her short red night gown , her brown curls still wet from the bath she had taken. She breathed a long breath , after the long tiring day.

She smiled thinking of the blue eyed boy which had captured her heart without even letting her know how. She opened her lamp and opened her bedside drawer , there lay her personal diary with the words **DO NOT OPEN (personal) **on the cover.

She extracted the diary from it's place and settled comfortably on her bed before taking out her pen and began writing -

_Dearest diary,_

_I am feeling exhausted , why because it was a long long tiring day. Troy was behaving moody today and wait - did I tell you who Troy is? sorry, but I wil tell you now._

_Troy Bolton , he is the most cutest and adorable boy I have ever met . He is smart , intelligent , humourous and has got the most gorgeous looks ever . Wait he is just my friend dairy , really , I am not lying. Uh fine , you are not going to give up probing me , silly me talking to a diary. Ok diary you hear and you hear good , wait a sec you don't have ears do you? , fine you can acknowledge that I have feelings for Troy Bolton , and these feelings are not just like I like you types or school girl crushes as Mom would imply. These feeling are deep much much deep , more deeper than the Pacific ocean, more like love? Ok that is one big word , I mean wake up girl you don't fall in love with someone you have met a couple of weeks ago ar do you?_

_Diary you are confusing me and diaries are supposed to help you calm down your nerves. Whatever , hey diary have you seen Troy's beautiful ultramarine eyes , his gorgeous hair , and his pearly whites. Wait you couldn't have cause you don't have eyes. Ha ! Poor you. And have you have you seen his super amazing hot body , mmm, it makes me drool , oh gosh I am thinking dirty thoughts about him . But how is a girl supposed to forget the best kiss of her life , yes diary , Newsflash Troy Bolton the super hot coolest person on earth kissed me , the feel of his lips on mine was amazing , and what's the most frustrating thing about it? It was just a stupid dare. Ugh, and I didn't even get to respond to the kiss, boohoo. I mean can't someone just go and tell Mr Troy Bolton , that go and kiss me or perhaps give him another dare just so I can feel his soft lips grazing mine._

_You know he was sort of down today and I being my usual nosy types asked him what's wrong and he snapped at me. Then what did I do ? I snapped back at him and after that he was all sorry sorry types. Gosh he looked so cute and afraid while apologising , I almost felt like kissing his pouted lips there and then-_

Gabriella stopped writing as she was sure she heard something, she got up cautously and marked her diary , she went upto the balcony door and opened it to be greeted by a chilly breeze.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her body to protect herself from the cold and looked around tring to spot the source of noise.

" Boo" a voice said gently in her ear , a voice very fimiliar.

She turned around startled , to look at Troy , who was chucklingat her amused expression.

Gabriella's widened eyes turned back to their normal size and she smacked his arm " Troy you nearly gave me a heart attack."

" Sorry" he said innocently.

Gabriella shaked her head " So why do you honour me by your presence at such a late night hour ?" she asked in a playful voice.

" I bear chocolates for you my lady." Troy said in the same playful demenour.

Gabriella's eyes sparkled and she jumped excitedly " Ooh gimme gimme." she said excitedly.

" Relax Gabriella " Troy said calming her down by touching her arm which caused shivers to run down her body and she calmed instantly but still her face had a wide grin .

He chuckled and extracted the box , she instantly grabbed it and hopped towards the bed.

Troy grinned at her childish behaviour and made his way towards her bed.

" Jeez I don't even get a thank you." Troy said rolling his eyes in a playful way.

She looked up from her bed and stuck his tongues out at him , giggling afterwards.

Troy mock gasped " That's harsh , very harsh and all I asked was a thank you." Troy said while pouting.

Gabriella giiggled again and patted the place next to her, he sat there next to her.

She finally opened the box to reveal dark chocolate hearts inside" Here" she said offering him one.

He smiled and he took the chocolate it straight from her hand using his mouth causing Gabriella to giggle again.

He picked up one chocolate again and returned the gesture , Gabriella closed her eyes savouring the sweet and Troy chuckled again.

" They are so yummy" she exclaimed in delight.

" So are we on for the project Miss Montez ?" Troy asked in a playful voice but there was also a hidden fear in it.

" As long as you keep getting me these chocolates." she said popping another one in her mouth.

" Geez I have a chocolate obsessed friend " he said and then his voice turned serious " I am sorry for today ."

"Hey don't worry about it " Gabriella assured him " And I am just doing the project with you."

" Thanks" he said smiling , he suddenly straightened himself and spoke in an interviewer voice " So Miss Montez , what is this project about?"

Gabriella giggled at his imitation " Love"

And as the word passed between them , both felt a strange warm feeling.

" Troy do you know you shouldn't be here, its 10: 30 , the matron will be coming for rounds." Gabriella said worriedly.

" Chill Brie" he said while lying on her bed leisurely.

She quirked one eyebrow " Brie?"

" Yeah , I am tired of saying Gab-ri-ella the entire time , Brie is short and sweet just like you." he said while getting up.

Gabriella blushed at his comment.

" Troy , I want to show you a picture of a very special person " she said her eyes glistening with excitement at telling him something only she knew about.

" Yeah who ?" Troy asked interstingly.

" He gave me this ring." she said showing the finger which caught Troy's attention more.

" Show it " he said eagerly.

Gabriella got up to open her closet but before she approached the closet , there was a bang on the door " Gabriella Montez and Taylor Mckessie , open up."

Gabriella's eyes widened in terror and she looked at Troy who seemed frozen , she went upto him and tugged his arm " Troy " she whispered " You have to go now"

Troy got up instantly and was at the balcony at the speed of lightening " You don;t need to tell me twice."

" Bye brie" he said while climbing the railing.

" Bye romeo " she said giggling and kissed his cheek tenderly causing it to flush " Thanks for the choclates."

Troy smiled widely and said a goodnight before dissappearing from view , Gabriella quickly went and opened the door allowing the matron to inspect the room.

Once outside Troy smiled and felt the spot where her lips had touched , he smiled widely

" That's the best thank you I have ever recieved."

**end of chappie**

**kindly review guys thanks so much**


	20. Drenched

Disclaimer: Honestly I don't own Hsm or any charcters , if I did I would be sure Mr Kenny Ortega made A college school musical( lol i know i am crazy)

Yay ! I got 12 reviews , I am so glad u guys hate the matron , I hate her too (snicker) Thank you thank you thank you reviewers-

**br00kel0veswildfire , scr1bbles94 , .HAyLLiX. , nothingmuch-47 , ****dutchanjel , Cheznut2 , TruePinay4eva , pure vowels , the-irish-redhead, ZacHeartVanessa , HSManubisBmw4ever , wishing-is-wasting , zacefronrocks274, nchapps.**

_**A few a/n thingies-**_

**the-irish-redhead- Haha! loved your review and the last thing I am giving it some consideration , hmmm..**

**zacefronrocks274- hey , im so glad u reviewed & fav. many of my stories , thanx on your reviews 4 troyella intimate parts , I really needed feedback and also a tiddy bitty misconception regarding your review in 'my boss' , the story , The other side of rainbow is not mine , I think u meant Been looking 4 u , hey but that's totally cool , no probs , Love your reviews , keep them coming.**

**.HAyLLiX.- I am so glad u love my stories , thanx 4 the review.**

**enough been said , lets get on wid the story -**

**Chapter 20 - Drenched**

Sunlight glinted through the room , the figure lying in the sheets squinted , not getting accustomed to the sunlight . He pulled the sheets over his messy blonde hair trying to block the sunlight which did not help . He groaned and finally started to get up ever so slowly.

He opened his crystal blue eyes and yawned , stretched his arms and neck , and smiled lazily thinking about the previous night events. Brie , just a mere thought about her was enough to bring a smile to his face , he felt happy and lively around her and there was also a sense of trust and coziness between them which was invisible , but it was still there.

He smiled again , he was ready to welcome the day warmly and had an odd sensation that this day was going to be special. He was interrupted by his thoughts by the loud snores of Chad , Troy shaked his head annoyingly and smirked , a vicious plan coming to his mind.

He got up , no crept up from his bed and made his way to the mini fridge in the room , he opened it discreetly not emitting a sound ,ever so carefully , he took out the water bottle full of icy cold water and smirked again.

_Snore Snore_

Troy again tiptoed towards Chad bed with the water in his hand , he watched Chad again , carefully he poured the entire contents of the bottle on Chad's head...

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH" Chad shrieked with all his might as he jolted out of the bed .

Troy couldn't control his laughter and he burst out laughing , Chad's nostrils flared at seeing his 'friend' laughing incessantly at his pitied state and his curly afro dampened in agreement.

" I... you...dude...wet " these were the only word's Troy could say before launching into another fit of laughter and rolling on the floor while clutching his side trying to stop himself.

Chad was meanwhile shivering with cold and giving him an icy glare that was as cold as the water itself " That was not funny." he said through gritted teeth.

Finally after what seemed like ages to Chad and seconds to Troy he stood up after his laughing festival and looked at Chad who was glaring at him viciously.

" Ok ok Chad , that was...so funny." he said before laughing again.

Chad grumbled and slumped out of his wet bed , mumbling incoherent curses to Troy and grabbed a pair of fresh clothes before heading to the the bathroom for a warm shower.

--HSMHSMHSM--

As the two best friends made their way towards the cafeteria to catch up with the rest of the gang , one friend apparently not too happy with the other friend as he paced several steps ahead of him.

" Come on Chad I said I was sorry." Troy said trailing behind.

" No " Chad responded stubbornly like a five yr old boy.

The way to the canteen was filled with unfailing apologises from Troy and unfailing rejections from Chad , Troy sighed , and after what seemed like forever they reached the cafeteria.

When the two friends reached the cafeteria they found the whole gang settled comfortably and chatting animatedly. Troy smiled at seeing Gabriella her brown curls ever so beautifully cascated down her back partially covering her printed floral summerdress which looked amazingly beautiful on her.

The way her eyes lit up at laughing was the thing that made Troy's blue eyes twinkle in joy without even him realising it , it was as if they manifested a part of each other , a part without which they were incomplete yet were in oblivion.

Troy made his way towards the gang and gave Gabriella a wide smile which she returned joyfully. " Hey guys" Troy greeted everyone.

" Hey Troy " they said in unison and laughed at their timing.

Troy grinned and Taylor looked over at Chad and turned her attention towards him.

" Hey , is something wrong ?" Taylor asked running a hand through Chad's wild afro affectionately.

Chad looked at the girl he loved and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

" Troy" he said simply before giving him a glare.

" What did he do ?" Taylor asked casting a glance at Troy before paying attention to her boyfriend again.

Troy gulped knowing what was to come , as everyone's attention was now Chad , Troy hastily grabbed the chocolate smoothie in front of him not knowing it was Gabriella's and started sipping nervously knowing what would be coming this way.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow to look at Troy who was ever so devotedly sipping on her smoothie , looking more innocent and cute as ever , but Gabriella knew better he would not be as innocent as he seems.

" Why don't you tell your act of heroisn yourself ?" Chad hissed at Troy.

As soon as Chad said this all the four pair of eyes was turned to focus on Troy.

As Troy felt under the gaze of being scanned , he started gulping down his drink more quickly before...

_Slurp Slurp_

...it had finished much to Troy's dissappointnent and he cursed the drink inwardly for being so small.

" So Troy would you like to tell us what happened ?" Taylor asked in a stern voice crossing her arms , an act she did when she was serious.

Troy gulped again before resuming his hand on his neck and rubbing it , a habit he had when he felt nervous " Well I actually...um ...may have... accidently ... dumped icy cold water on Chad's head while he was asleep." Troy finished his stamerring sentence with hurriedly at the end.

All of them blinked before comprehending what Troy had said , before Gabriella was the first one to burst out laughing basically falling into Troy's lap while doing so and he caught her ever so gently. The rest of them followed suit by bursting into laughter collasping in their chairs , even Taylor.

Gabriella was still giggling sitting on Troy's lap " You..really..did..that?" she asked between her fit of giggles. Troy nodded grinning widely as if he had accomplished an award , he suddenly felt superbly elated at his stupid and childish act.

Finally the laughs subsided, " Some friends you are " Chad snarled.

Everyone turned silent and looked at Chad.

Finally Chad gave in and burst out laughing himself and the others joined him.

" Ok ok I admit it was pretty funny." Chad said smiling widely.

" So . please forgive me." Troy said in the most innocent voice he could muster , whilst Gabriella still giggled on his lap much to the contentment of Troy's ears.

" Fine dude." Chad said rolling his eyes.

" Thanks dude." Troy exclaimed happily and they shared a manly hug , the rest of the table clapped at their strong bond of friendship.

" Yay , I like happy endings." Sharpay said happily.

" It's not a happy ending Shar " Gabriella sighed and everyone turned their attention towards her.

She held up an empty glass " Troy drank my chocolate milkshake " Gabriella said pouting , and the entire table drowned in laughter once again at her answer.

After Troy brought Gabriella a new chocolate milkshake from the counter and received a hug from her which he greatfully accepted , the gang parted ways to their daily activities.

The rest of the day passed in a complaetely dull and uneventful manner , much to Troy's disdain and worse still he didn't even get to see Gabriella even once which made the day all the more miserable.

After fianally surviving through all the classes , he went to ask Taylor the whereabouts of Gabriella but much to his irritation and frustation , she did not know where she was.

Troy sighed heavily , he felt run out of energy , he felt weak , and he needed a stress reliever. Gabriella had been his best option , just talking to her and listening to her giggle made him feel better , he was unsurprisingly pissed as he could not find her.

He sighed again and made his way to the basketball court , his second option , he took the ball and dribbled it non enthusiastically, and aimed for a shot which missed.

Troy groaned running a hand through his sandy gold locks.

" Not in the form today ?" A sweet voice said from the back , he recognised the voice instantly - Gabriella.

Troy turned his head to look at her and a smile immediately grazed his features at seeing her standing there with a tired face but her brown eyes were still sparkling wonderfully as always.

" I am always in form " Troy said and aimed at the net again , thistime the ball went sucessfully through the net making a swish sound.

" Yeah yeah " she said rolling her eyes playfully and Troy turned and winked at her making her blush.

He passed her the ball casually and she made the basket easily.

" So want a game ?" Troy asked dribbling the ball away from her.

" Nah , I am too tired." she said pushing a stray hair away from her eyes.

" Yeah I know " Troy said giving her a reassuring smile which instantly made her feel better " It has been a crazy day."

" I agree with you totally." Gabriella said now seeing Troy dribbling the ball and then -

_Plop!_

_Plop!_

_Plop!_

" Oh great , just great." Troy said sarcastically.

Gabriella giggled " Troy I don't want to get wet."

" Yeah some news you are telling me " Troy said playfully.

Gabriella nudged him at his side , " Ouch , Ok ok let me think of something." Troy said scanning the place where he spotted a single shed with light on it.

" There" he said pointing.

Gabriella followed his gaze " Let's go" she said.

And they joined hands and started running towards their shelter while laughing and giggling and also getting wet at the same time.

Once inside they breathed a sigh of relief-

" Whew ! We nearly got drenched." Troy said his shirt now tight to his body and his golden hair sticking to his forehead.

Gabriella giggled again and Troy turned to look at her , her dress was completely clinging to her body exposing all her curves and her hair were drenched but were still in a pony tail.

" I don't get it , what is there with the rain and us being on basketball court." she said.

Troy shrugged his shoulders " It is a mystery of it's own."

Gabriella smiled at him and he returned it back, she gently opened her pony tail and weaved her fingers through her long dark ebony curls.

Troy's breath hitched in his throat due to the breathtakingly beautiful sight before him , he moved a little closer to get a more proper view , he noticed her face was sprinkled with droplets of water reminding him of a freshly sprinkled red rose in the midst of nature 's beauty.

Troy still stared at her intently believing she must be the most beautiful creation of god , the most gorgeous person on earth , he moved a little closer still taking in her features , her brown eyes , the way her hands were weaving through her dark hair the way she giggled at her self .

Troy stepped more closer and slowly as if still in a dazed form crept his hands towards her hair , as she felt his touch she stopped her movements abruptly and looked into his blue eyes which were glazed with a desire she had never seen before , her heart thumped rapidly under his intense glare and she realised how close he was.

Troy gently moved his hands through her hair " Brie" he whispered.

" Troy" she said whispering back.

His hands slowly started caressing her cheek bringing her closer and at the same time leaning at the same time. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to feel his lips against hers , he felt her uneven breath on his mouth and closed his eyes wanting to feel the sensation of her tantalizing smooth lips on his own.

Their lips met and slowly they started responding eagerly to the kiss pouring all their love and affection in the kiss. They were kissing lovingly , his hands slowly crept upto her waist and pulled her closer , she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the much needed kiss.

There the two souls stood embraced each other away from the world , in their own world , drenched from rain , drenched even more in each other's love...

**end of chappie--**

**sniff sniff , that must be a good chappie guys , I could feel the tenderness of their kiss , I am sooo happy they kissed and acknowledged each other's love , **

**I serously loved loved writing this , I even got a bit emotional (lol sorry)**

**Need I say more ?**

**All I can say is review , I am still in a daze as to how this chapter has turned out . Good , I suppose? Review pls.**


	21. Our love

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM OR any characters or songs.

Alright , now the amount of reviews I got , Totally off the hook!!

_**did i tell u guys how much I love your reviews ? No ok lemme tell u love them , love them , love them 2 the limits.**_

_**My favouriteeee review by nothingmuch-47 :**_This chapter is more than good, its...amazing, beautiful, pasionate, even magical. I LOVED IT! And you also used a lot of different things like: romance, humor, sweetness and every word that describes troyella. I also glad that they acknowledged their love too and that kiss, the way you made it look so special to the both of them but at the same time really passionate and loving, Im just spechless! One of your best chapters yet! Btw this story is helping you become an awesome writer!! Update chapter 22 ASAP!

_**loved your review buddy , absolutely loved it , and not to mention by other reviewrs ofcourse , a biggie thank u 2 u guys, keep reviewing - br00kel0veswildfire, nothingmuch-47, zanessakaren , .HAyLLiX. , HSManubisBmw4ever , the-irish-redhead , SwedishAussie , ZacHeartVanessa , **__**Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , Cheznut2 , shadowgurllo , xLilAngelX1993X , pure vowels , zacefronrocks274 , nchapps , hyper13 (so so glad to hear from u again) , scr1bbles94.**_

**hello again guys just to let u know chapter 3 of my story 'Zanessa All the way' is now up up , pls take a few moments to read it.**

**Also I thought I should tell u guys , since u r so awfully nice 2 me that I hav statred a new story named Wishes on the star do come true and the trailer is now up , I desperately need your views whether I should do it or not , so pls review on it and tell me , good or bad , any sorta reviews r welcome. Just pls tell me your thoughts plsssss or I will delete that story , Thanks ;-).**

**Love your reviews , kindly review again, **

**Chapter 21 - Our love**

The sun rose in it's normal routine , its sunlight lighting up each and every corner of the universe , fading any trace of darkness possible , the wind blew pleasantly , the birds chirped happily , the rain had subsided but its traces had not gone , it had dampened the whole ground , the dew shining in the greeen grass and apparently in two people 's hearts...( A/n - When the hell did I get so philosophical , Jeez)

Gabriella squinted her eyes tightly shut as if to battle the sun's intense glare , she was however not sucessful and she buried her head in what was next to her , her pillow she assumed , mmmhh , when did her pillow start feeling so good , when did her pillow start smelling so good , when did her pillow acquired a highly masculine six pack abs ..., wait a ding dong second , did pillow have abs , no they couldn't they just can't exercise , can they ? Gabriella 's eyes snapped open in an instance at the fearful thoughts.

She tried to get away but only to find the grip araound her being tightened , she slowly looked up still in daze , not believing what she saw next , there was the none other than Troy Bolton himself , in all his glory , his hair its usally messy self and his arms tightly wrapped around her petite frame.

She squeaked due to the excitement , his blue eyes immeditely snapped open at hearing her and he instantly almost fell over even though they were sitting on the floor of the shed , " Who , what , when ?" he said looking here and there.

Gabriella couldn't control herself she instantly burst out laughing and Troy smiled warmly at her relieved that she was alright.

" God you scared me " he said pulling her towards his lap , she giggled again.

" What's so funny ? Why did you just attempt to tear my eardrums ?" Troy said pouting.

Gabriella smiled at seeing his puckered up lips and slowly traced her finger over them " I just thought all this " she paused and looked away from him , her finger leaving his lips " was a dream."

Troy smiled and gently put two fingers beneath her chin to face her towards him , he saw her deep brown orbs which were glistening " Listen babe " Gabriella's heart soared at hearing her new nickname " I understand what happened between us was too good to be true , hell it was so meaningful so ..."

" Magical " she said smiling slightly now.

" Yeah magical " he said agreeing with her " I can't explain the feeling I have around her you , and I never want to lose you." he said the last sentence breathless and hugged her tightly nuzzling her neck , never wanting to let go.

Gabriella's smile had dropped at hearing his words and she did not respond to the hug too , Troy felt panic rise inside him , he gently pulled apart , studying her face curiously , it was expressionless and her eyes were down as if in shame.

" Brie " he said softly caressing her cheek.

" Please say something " he whispered ever so gently , his voice barely above a whisper.

She finally looked up tears glistening in her hazel eyes , " I am sorry Troy" she said her voice cracking.

" Scuse me ?" he said confused and aggravated.

She got up from his lap and started slowly walking towards one of the pillars of the shed and grabbed it gently taking a deep breath as to calm herself down ,

" I don't think we can do this." she said staring outside at the view.

Troy came up beside her , his blue eyes flaring with questions and possibly a little anger ,

" Why ?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

" I just don't think we can." she said shaking her head .

Troy's features hardened and he grabbed her shoulders and shaked her body , it was firm but not forced or hard " Look at me Gabriella , damn it look at me." he blared.

She timourously looked up to meet his intense blue gaze.

" Am I not good enough , for you ? Huh? Tell me" Troy yelled though his heart cracked at seeing her in tears.

" No no.. you are perfect." she said between sobs.

" Then what's wrong ?" his voice dropped in a very caring whisper , his blue eyes on his own verge of tears.

She didn't reply merely sniffed and sobbed gently his strong arms still holding her.

" Brie try to understand , " he said in a desperate voice " All my life I have been looking for you , I- I have started falling in love with you." he said finally letting his tears roll down his face.

Gabriella's head snapped up at hearing his words " Don't say that " she said her brown eyes widening.

" I will say it Gabriella " he spoke in a firm voice his tears still rolling down ever so silently " I love you and nothing in the world can change that and" he drew a deep breath " You love me too."

" No I don't " she yelled yanking out of his grasp and taking a step backward only to be slammed against the pillar , she was breathing heavily now.

Troy took a step towards her knowing she was lying " Yes you do , you love me Gabriella Montez " he said in a confident voice " I see it in your eyes."

She shaked her head voilently against the pillar " No no I don't."

She closed her eyes momentarily as if trying to erase the impact he was having on her , only to open her brown orbs connect directly into Troy's blue ones. He was standing close to hers , too close ,so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

" Yes you do." he said in a whisper before slamming his lips onto hers , the passion coursing through their bodies , Troy thought she would be pushing him off and slapping him but she did the complete opposite , she grabbed his collar forcefully pushing him more into the kiss.

He weaved his hands tangling them in her long brown hair , their bodies were pressed together throughout the kiss and they breathed in perfect harmony , their chests heaving up and down. They were kissing heavily and forcefully each wanting to feel more and more of each others mouths , their tongues battled furiously exploring each crevice of the other's mouth.

They drew back breathless and Troy's ultramarine eyes searched her hazel ones , the fear was gone now , and it was replaced with the pue emotion of - Love.

" You are right Troy " she said " I love you."

Troy smiled and Gabriella returned the gesture and their lips met again this time in a soft lingering kiss expressing there love for each other.

**end of chappie**

**Yay! All I can say is the song Too Emotional by Baby V would fit perfectly in this situation.**

**Also guys pls don't forget to check the trailer of 'Wishes on the star come true' and review bout it.**

**Also the most important thing **_**Review.**_

_**thanx guys.**_


	22. Guilty

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Hsm or any characters , believe me I don't just the plot of this story.

Thank u ppl for all those compliments and reviews , thanks to - _**pure vowels , scr1bbles94 , .HAyLLix. , kittylover529 , **_**Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , casstudies , zacefronrocks274 , wishing-is-wasting , nothingmuch-47 , HSManubisBmw4ever , zanessakaren , ZacHeartVanessa , br00kel0veswildfire .**

_Why was cindrella never a part of voleyball team ?_

_Because she kept running away from the ball._

sorry guys , im going crazy , school school is there no rule to close school in summertime, ok guys must tell u read the things ahead at your own risk , Im blabbering or u can skip straight to the story if u don't wanna cope wid the crazy me!

_guys guys guys did u I mean did you guys check out the new latest pics of Zanessa with Tizzy too , they looked sooo adorable and I even watched some of the videos , and they even kissed! Aaaaaaaaarghhh they kissed!!_moving on Cindrella. Nah , I prefer Gabriella , and umbrella ryhmes.

ooh r u still reading this , so u decided to cope with my crazy mood huh? ok I must tell u , u are a courageous person , I salute u. Dun dun dun.

Oooh I made a short poem ,

Gabriella Gabriella

is better than Cindrella ,

Cause she is beautiful with or without an umbrella !!

(it rhymes somewhat)

Yay , I just became a poet, ok sorry its getting enough isn't it , u seriously must be getting annoyed with me right? So I decide to hav mercy on u , and here's the story , leave a good review cause it brightens my day cause its just like the emboldening sunshine in a dark room...Yikes! now I am going in the Darbus mode.

Just read the story guys just read it-

**Chapter 22 - Guilty**

As the two people made their way back from the shed hand in hand , feeling blessed with the presence of each other , a conversation ensued.

" So do you think we should tell our friends about us ?" Troy asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

" I don't know." Gabriella said frowning , she met his gaze , " Should we ?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders not knowing either.

" How about we wait for some time and inform them later?" she asked keeping her eyes down , afraid if he disagreed.

Troy smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek " Anything you want." he said still kissing her cheek peppering it with kisses.

She giggled and Troy smiled and slowly his kisses started travelling towards east , her mouth across her jawline ,

" Where is this leading to ?" she asked in a playful voice.

" You know it " he said in a muffled voice his lips still on her jawline.

She giggled again , and pushed him back.

" Hey " he said " What is the reason that you should push away your amazingly hot boyfriend when he is just about to kiss you ?" he asked pouting.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back walking briskly , and Troy raised his eyesbrows and started catching up with her .

" Well ?" he asked matching his pace.

" Number one Mr. , we are gonna be late for our classes , Number two ," she said still walking briskly her curls flowing in the wind " you are so egoistic and Number three " she stopped in her tracks to face him " whoever said you are my boyfriend." she replied with a smirk on her face.

Troy mock gasped , " So you are not my girlfriend?"

She shaked her head innocently and started walking again.

" That's great " he said happily " Completely awesome."

Gabi stopped in her tracks again to face him with a look of confusion written over her face , she saw him standing there smirking with a mischevious look in his blue eyes.

" Why is that great and awesome ?" she asked with a frown.

Troy came up beside her and gently nudged her nose with his finger causing her frown to vanish " Well that gives me access to all the other girls , Dosen't it ?" he said his face in front of hers.

She turned around viciously " All men are pigs." she muttered and walked away , Troy smiled and playfully caught her arm which caused her to stop , yet...again.

" Honestly , Bolton do you think we will reach our destination like this." she said her face red with anger at his previous comment.

" You are my destination." he simply stated removing a stray hair away from her hazel eyes.

She raised an eyebrow although she forgave him the instant he said that " And the other girls ?" she asked still quirking her eyebrow.

" Well they are just resting joints." he said smartly before raising his hand to shut his mouth.

She flared her nostrils again , " I don't know you." she said hotly.

He came up and crept his hands towards her waist " Aww Gabi , you know I love you."

She faced him with a horrified and surprised expression , Troy smiled knowing that her anger had vanished.

" Hey , something wong ?" he asked.

She was still horrorstuck " You just called me Gabi " she said in an emotionless voice.

His smile immediately dropped and his own expression turned horrified.

" I... I " he sputtered.

Suddenly they were interrupted by two voices shouting their name.

" Troy"

" Gabriella"

They whipped their heads around to see Sharpay and Zeke walking hand in hand towards them.

" Hey guys " Sharpay greeted them enthusiastically.

" Hi " Gabriella said in a small voice.

" Hey Shar" Troy said in an equally low voice.

" Hey man , are you alright ?" Zeke asked inquiring.

" Yeah Gabs , you don't look too well either." Sharpay said eyeing Gabriella curiously who looked as if she was shivering from head to toe.

" No I am fine " she said in a timorous voice trying to avoid Troy's blue glare " I - I have to go , see you later guys." she said.

" Oh Ok " Sharpay said sensing something wrong between them.

Gabriella offered a small smile to everyone " See you later guys" she said before running off.

Troy watched her running away ever so gracefully , and his entire body was pulsing by guilt running through his veins.

" Lets go man" Zeke said bringing Troy out of his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHSM HSM HSM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella was running , a million thoughts running through her head , she finally reached her room and immediately slammed the door shut.

She next went to her drawer and took out the the bunch of keys , she desperately fumbled trying to find the right key , it was taking longer due to the fact that her whole body was shaking tremendously and her eyes were blurred due to the tears which were being formed.

Finally she got the key and inserted it in the almirah , it yanked open , she started searching desperately for what she needed.

Finally she got the frame and her body relaxed at she touched it , she flipped it and saw the picture , the picture which was 11 years old , there stood a blue eyed blonde hair boy with a basketball and one hand perfectly laced with her own.

She sobbed and cried incessantly clutching the picture tightly to her chest.

" I am so- sorry Troy " she whimpered " I am sorry" she said before kissing the ring on her finger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxhsm hsm hsm xxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Troy-

Troy stood in his shower , the water coursing its way through his well sculpted body his eyes were closed and you could not see the tears running down his face due to the water.

He opened his blue eyes which were a shade of indigo now , " I am sorry Gabi " he said ever so softly " I am sorry to fall in love again."

**end of chappie**

**that was sad! : ( **

**I feel bad 4 them.**

**anyways review guys.**

**ps- I will try my best to update the 1st chapter of my new story.**


	23. Broken up

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

_**a biggie thank u 2 u guys, keep reviewing - br00kel0veswildfire, nothingmuch-47, , .HAyLLiX. , HSManubisBmw4ever , the-irish-redhead , ZacHeartVanessa , **__**Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , xLilAngelX1993X , pure vowels , zacefronrocks274 , nchapps , casstudies, scr1bbles94,nchapps , dancer911 , kittylover529.**_

**Chapter 23**

Gabriella collected her food from the cafeteria and began to walk towards the table to join Sharpay and Taylor , however when she came back it was occupied by Chad , Zeke and a fimiliar blue eyed boy , Gabriella timorously made her way towards them carefully avoiding Troy's eyes, their eyes connected for a minute.

As Troy started getting lost in her beautiful hazel eyes , he ripped his eyes away breaking the gaze.

" Hey guys " Gabriella greeted everyone non enthusiastically.

" Hey " all of them greeted in unison.

Chad raised an eyebrow at Troy " Dude are you fine ?" Chad asked Troy with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Gabriella just kept her head down looking fixedly on her food tray in front of her.

" Yeah I am fine " Troy said picking up an apple " Why do you ask ?" he said looking at Chad.

" You are you usually all hyped up at seeing Gabs and today you didn't even greet her. " Chad inquired.

" Oh that I um Hi Gabriella " he said in a plain voice not even looking at her.

" Hi Troy " she said in the same plain voice not averting her gaze.

Their friends exchanged worried looks , at their friend's behaviour.

" Gabs is everthing fine ?" Taylor asked in a careful tone.

" Yeah you two sound worse than robots , even they display more emotion ." Chad piped in.

" Shut up Chad " Troy said in a dull tone.

" I should go." Gabriella said getting up.

" No I would go, you stay." Troy said getting up from his chair.

" Both of you sit down." Sharpay yelled and everyone turned her attention towards her.

" Sit down I said " she looked sternly looking at Troy and Gabriella. They exchanged nervous glances and sat down obediently like five year olds.

" Now listen to me " Sharpay huffed rising from her chair and walking over to them " Gabs come and sit here with Troy."

Gabi rised from her seat obediently and sat on the chair next to Troy , giving him a glance.

" Now what's up with you two ?" Sharpay said crossing her arms and tapping her feet impatiently waiting for an appropriate response .

" Shar baby relax." Zeke said placing an arm around her shoulder to calm her.

" No Zeke , these two are not supposed to act like this , it is not applicable and appropriate for them and for us , so what happened in your lives that you both are acting like oblivious jerks" Sharpay finished impatiently.

They kept silent and appeared fearful.

" I guess she should ask them politely." Taylor whispered to Chad.

" Nah , they are just too stubborn , they deserve Shar's treatment." Chad said apparently enjoying the show.

" Speak up " she yanked in their faces.

" I...we...we...just...thought." Troy stammered.

Gabriella added her own web of words " Yeah...um...we...just...like."

" Answer like sane persons." Sharpay said with a dangerous low voice, they gulped fearfully.

" Troy you first." Sharpay ordered.

" We just had a lot on our minds and we were thinking you know about stuff.." Troy said which was true for him but he didn't know it was true for Gabriella too.

" Yeah he is right " Gabriella said frantically looking into those crystal blues.

Sharpay eased a bit causing Troy and Gabi to breathe properly.

" What stuff were you actually thinking about ?" Sharpay inquired.

" The project " Gabriella blurted out.

Troy looked at her and fixed her gaze on her " Yeah we were thinking about love." he said causing Gabriella's eyes to plead to him , his blue eyes gave her firm reassurance.

" So why were you acting this way?" Sharpay said slumping down in her chair filing her nails now.

" Oh you know " Gabriella started looking at Troy for an appropriate answer.

" Yeah you know " he returned the look to Gabriella not knowing what to say.

" Um the awkwardness " she said in a small voice but loud enough for the whole table to hear.

" Yeah yeah the awkwardness." Troy said slumping an arm around Gabriella's shoulder to show her support.

As she felt his arm around him , she instantly felt relief pass through her body and she laid her head on his shoulder , he smiled and rested his head on hers.

Chad smirked " You guys surely don't look awkward now."

As soon as Chad said this the entire table glared at Chad at the two people immersed in each other's gaze immediately broke apart.

" So Troy I will meet you in the library " Gabriella said trying to avoid eveyone's gaze.

" Yeah sure." he said.

He watched her go out of the canteen and he could also feel her going out of his life , and he could do nothing about it except watch.

At the library in evening-

" Hey " she greeted nervously glancing at him.

" Hey" he greeted back in a low voice.

An awkward pause.

" So " she said pretending to think how to go about talking to him.

" So " he repeated mimicking her urging her to continue.

" Let's get to work." she said unpacking the various books that she had collected on numerous book stories , love quotes , love poems and all sorts of other artefacts.

Troy nodded mutely , and they set down to work , burying themselves in the project to avoid the awkward silences , they worked for half an hour in pure silence , the only sound that could be heard was the working of Gabriella's pen against the paper or the cutouts Troy was cutting with the scissors.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he cut the heart he was holding to shreds.

" We need to talk." Troy said firmly startling Gabriella , she had only heard this tone once before and that was when he had expressed his love for her. His tone meant only one thing that he was serious .

Gabriella nodded her head giving him permission to continue.

" Are we in a relationship ?" he asked her approaching straight to the topic.

She looked down and shaked her head and mumbled an incoherent " No "

Troy sighed , " Do you want to be in one ?" he asked with his now violet colured eyes staring at her intently.

" I- I am not ready for it." she said her voice cracking.

Troy sensing the trouble she was in clasped his hand gently over her's reassuring her , that was all it took and Gabriella rushed into his arms finding the ultimate solace and comfort.

She sobbed gently into his shirt " I I am so-sorry " she said through her sobs.

Troy gently soothed her by rubbing her back " Hey it's Ok "

" No it's not ok Troy , it is not fair specially to you , specially when you love specially when I-I love you." Gabriella said burying her head deeper into his chest.

" Believe me Brie , it's fine , there is somthing holding me back too " he paused " but I just can't explain what."

She lifted her head to face him " Do you still love me Troy ?" she asked through her dampen eyes.

Troy gently wiped her tears away using the pad of his finger and chuckled at her question " Of course I do " he sighed dropping his smile " But now is not the right time."

She smiled a little " We are still friends , right?" she asked with a hopeful voice.

" No we are not " Troy said smiling , Gabriella's smile faltered at hearing her answer.

" We are best friends." Troy stated proudly.

Gabriella smiled a wide grin and wrapped her arms towards him and he held her tightly.

" Why is this happening with us Troy ? Why do we love each other ? Why did I fall so seriously in love with you ?" she asked clinging to him tightly.

" I don't know Brie , I really don't " he said holding her.

And that was the truth he didn't know , neither did she.

**end of chappie**

**Leave a review guys.**

**thanks 4 all your support.**

**Also do me a favour of checking out my story Wishes on star do come true and tell me what u think bout it.**

_**ps - if u read my boss just thought would let u know Amanda 's not her daughter.**_


	24. The photograph

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

Thanks for the reviews guys _** - br00kel0veswildfire, nothingmuch-47, , .HAyLLiX. , HSManubisBmw4ever , ZacHeartVanessa , **__**Xx Tohru x Seraphina xX , xLilAngelX1993X , pure vowels , shadowgurllo, casstudies, scr1bbles94 , kittylover529, zanessaforever207, the.vulture , wildcatgirl101 .**_

This chapter is dedicated to wihing-is-wasting , nothingmuch-47 and ZacHeartVanessa , thank u 4 being with me throughout this story guys , u are really wonderful.

So u ppl hav been patient throughout this story waiting 4 uh u know what , apparently a bit of impatience showed through the reviews , tel u what , I hav been waiting for 'that' thing to happen myself , so I dedided to hav mercy on me and you lovely readers ( wink wink)

if u know what I mean -

**CHAPTER 24 - The photograph**

Troy lay lazily on his couch apparently trying to focus on the repeats of basketball game in front of it , but his mind was on something else , what exactly , he had no clue.

Lucille came down the stairs watching his son laying spawled across the couch , she sighed heavily , Troy had come home from college after a month's time and she was looking forward to have him home , but she knew something was troubling her son , she wished she could sense the huge turmoil going on ih his life , she wanted to help him and longed to see him cheery and happy genuinely.

Troy flicked the channel again not even trying to focus what was on it.

" Troy " Lucille spoke interrupting Troy's hazy wave of thoughts " I expect I will be having a friend home today , could you be a darling and clear your room ?" she asked sweetly.

Troy sighed the last thing he needed on earth was to meet new people , " Mom , do I really have to ? I mean I have not been in there forever . " Troy said trying to get out of the situation.

" Look Troy " his mother said sternly while vaccum cleaning the floor " I will be having a very dear friend coming who has recently shifted to Alberqueque after a long time , so I want everything to be perfect."

" She is your friend not mine and besides why will they see my room while coming ?" Troy asked sarcastically , his bottled up anger was being released at his mom.

" Troy Bolton , I don't want anymore excuses , go and clean your room NOW " She ordered.

Troy scowled " Fine " he said with hate in his voice " But don't expect me to be here when your friend comes here ." he said and jogged up the stairs.

His mother shaked his head knowing his son was feeling low.

Troy came in his very messy room and groaned loudly , he cleaned the room for about fifteen minutes placing everything where it belonged , until something caught his eye , Troy squinted his blue eyes in confusion and pulled out the half hidden photograph.

He beamed his perfect smile and settled on his bed to look at it cherishing each and everything about it , there was a picture of him and Gabriella when they were children their eyes connected with smiles plastered upon their faces and interlocked hands.

A lonesome tear dripped down Troy's cheek , but he was still smiling " Gabi " he said while moving his fore finger at the small 9 yr old brunette's photo.

" I miss you . " he said with a sad voice " Why did you go ? You went away Gabi but your memories never faded away , I can't love because ... a part of me is still with you. And worse I am so stupid that I don't even remember your full name , I just remember Gabi " he sighed again and kissed her photo and smiled.

" Troy " his mother bellowed from downstairs.

At the impact of his mother's voice the photograph slipped from his hand and it flipped backwards.

" Coming mom " he replied back in a loud voice , as he bent up to pick up the photograph , he noticed something was written across the photograph , he picked it up and examined it carefully , there in a messy writing it was written ' _Gabriella and me ' , _as Troy read this , he quickly turned the photograph to look at Gabi's features more carefully.

Troy's mind was reeling , those eyes do look fimiliar and she has brown hair , wavy beautiful brown hair , her name is Gabriella , Troy's heart was thumping wildly , he was getting confused and excited at the same time , what if this Gabriella was the same girl he loved ? No that couldn't be her ? Or could it be...

" Troy " his mother yelled again from downstairs.

Troy got out of his reverie and carefully placed the photograph in his pocket , he went downstairs.

" Have you cleaned your room ?" his mom asked with her hands on her hips.

" Yeah mom , I am just...just going out to shoot some hoops , I need a bit of fresh air ." Troy said with a dazed look on his face.

Sensing his son was deep in thought , Lucille nodded allowing permission.

And Troy went out of the house to think about her in peace...

15 mins earlier with Gabriella and her mom-

Gabriella sat with a frown on her face , while her mom drove the car.

" Gabs baby now come on " Maria said trying to persuade her daughter .

" No " Gabriella said like a stubborn child.

" Its only a matter of few hours." Maria said her.

Gabriella opened her purse and looked at the 10 years old picture of Troy and her which caused a smile to ligt up on her face.

" Why won't you go ?" Maria asked focussing on the road.

" Because it's the first time I have come from college since a month and instead of taking some time out for ourselves , we are going to meet your college friend." Gabriella said instantly coming up with an appropriate answer.

Maria sighed " It's important to me Gab , please understand." she said in a understanding type of voice.

" Fine , just make it quick." Gabriella said in a dull voice finally giving in.

Now -

Gabriella and Maria stood outside the Bolton threshhold.

Gabriella ranged the bell non enthusiastically stretching a false smile across her pretty features , a shuffling of footsteps was heard from the other sides and soon the door yanked open revealing a graceful looking ...Lucille Bolton.

As the two ladies looked at each other they squealed and hugged each other tightly.

Gabriella merely smiled in amusement at seeing two aged ladies squealing like teenagers.

Finally after their greetings were exchanged , Maria introduced Gabriella.

" And Lucille , this is my daughter Gabriella " Maria said.

Gabriella smiled politely and her and Lucille immediately went ahead and hugged her " Oh my Gabriella you have grown so beautiful ." she said after pulling back.

" Th-Thanks " Gabriella replied blushing slightly and confused at the same time.

The two ladies laughed at seeing her reaction and Gabriella became more embarassed.

" Darling , you don't remember me do you ?" Lucille asked in a playful manner keeping a hand gently on Gabriella's shoulder.

" Sorry but no " Gabriella said sheepishly.

" Well do you remember Troy ?" Maria asked.

Gabriella's head snapped up at hearing the name " Troy ?" she repeated with wide eyes.

" Yeah Troy as in your childhood friend Troy " Lucille said smiling.

" Yeah Yeah " Gabriella said frantically her heart beat racing.

" Well he is my son." Lucille said beaming at her.

" Really?" Gabriella said squealing at such a high pitch that even Sharpay would have covered her ears.

" Really " both the women said at the same time started laughing.

Gabriella was not laughing she was waiting with baited breath , the moment she had waited for 10 long years had finally arrived but her mothers were busy laughing ,

" Scuse me " she saids interrupting them " Where is he ?" Gabriella asked frantically.

" Well he must be at his college.. " Maria said.

Lucille cut her off " No no Gabriella's lucky he is here " Lucille said happily.

" Where ?" Gabriella asked her impatience growing with each passing second.

" He is outside across the street on the basketball court." Lucille said .

" Thankyou" Gabriella squealed and gave Lucille a bone crashing hug before darting out of the house at the speed of lightening clutching the photograph tightly on her heart.

She slowed doen as she saw a figure playing hoops , she could see him from behind his dirt blonde hair and his white basketball jacket.

She took a deep breath , suddenly she was feeling terror rising in her heart " Troy " she said and the figure became still and turned around, Gabriella's eyes widened at seeing him..

Troy stopped shooting the hoop as a sweet voice called his name and he turned around to face ...Gabriella .

Blue and Brown eyes widened at seeing each other.

" What are you doing here ?" both of them uttered at the same time.

Troy chuckled , and dribbled his basketball once looking at Gabriella.

" Troy , have you seen Troy ?" Gabriella asked with a frantic look on her face.

Troy's face scrunched up in confusion and then he pretended to think for a moment " Well I think I know." he said pretending to think.

" Where ?" Gabriella said with widened eyes.

" Let's see " he paused " me , I am Troy " he said and started laughing.

Gabriela rolled her eyes and slapped his arm " Troy , I am not talking about you."

" Really ?" Troy asked raising an eyebrow.

" Uh Troy this is serious " Gabriella said in a pleading voice.

" Ok ok " Troy said composing himself " What is it ?" he asked studying her carefully.

" Look Troy I am talking about this Troy "she said pointing at the photograph.

Troy spared the picture a glance and then laughed " Right you are looking for a small child..." he suddenly stopped and looked horrified , he then looked at the picture again and his blue eyes widened " Let me have a look at that " Troy said suddenly serious extending his hand.

" No you don't need to see it " Gabriella said taking the picture away from him.

" No I need to " Troy frantically said basically yelled.

Gabriella was taken aback " Here " she said handling the picture to him.

Troy looked at the same photograph and his eyes widened at seing it clearly , he quickly shuffled his pocket.

Gabriella looked at him curiously " Troy what are you finding ?" Gabi inquired.

She didn't have to wait for long as he yanked the exact same photograph in her hands.

Gabriella looked at the photograph " Wait how did you- " she said and stopped looking equally horrified.

She looked in his shimmering blue eyes with her own eyes getting moistened and he nodded confirming her.

Suddenly everything made sense and they were jerked back at their thoughts

_10 years earlier_

_Gabriella smiled at Troy again and Troy smiled back goofily._

_He raised his hands towards Gabriella "Troy" he said. Gabriella giggled a bit and shaked his hand "Gabriella" she introduced herself._

_xxx_

_" Hey it's starting to rain." a 10 yr old Troy said while holding the basketball in his hands._

_Gabriella laughed and took the ball from him " Oh so is Troy Bolton, the star basketball player afraid ?" she asked and smirked._

_" Not at all " Troy replied._

_xxx_

_Gabriella turned her head sharply towards Troy ready to give an angry retort but she melted as her brown orbs connected with his blue- icy ones demanding answers._

_" I'm moving " she mumbled incoherently in a small voice._

_" What ?" he asked her again._

_" I am moving , I am going away " she said on the verge of tears._

_xxx_

_He removed his varsity ring from his finger and took Gabi's hand " No " she said, " Troy don't do this " she said._

_But Troy held on to her hand tightly and slipped the ring on her finger._

_" Troy I - " Gabi began but was cut off as Troy placed a finger on her lips to silence her._

_He said " You know the meaning of this ring, I know the meaning of this ring, it is given to the person you love , I know we are too young for this , but I am giving you this ring, you are my first love "_

_" Troy " she said " Promise me you will love again ."_

_" Love happens only once, Gabi " Troy replied._

_" But you have to move on " Gabi pleaded " Promise me you will move on "_

_" Ok I will promise if you promise to forget about me and move on " Troy demanded._

_" Troy don't do this ." Gabi pleaded._

_" Promise me Gabriella . Now its your turn , you have to ." Troy said with his blazing blue eyes._

_She nodded her head slowly._

_"Ok, I will move on " she said as she looked in his eyes " But I will never forget about you " she said and kissed the ring._

_He kissed her forehead gently " Be safe, Gabi , Achieve your dreams " he took a deep breath "Goodbye"_

_xxx_

_" Hey its starting to rain." Troy said._

_" So is the the superstar basketball player afraid?" Gabriella asked with a smirk._

_" Not at all" he replied._

_xxx_

_" Bolton , Troy Bolton " he said as he offered his hand._

_" Bond , James Bond " Gabriella said and both of them laughed._

_" Gabriella Montez " she said as she shook his hand. _

_"Nice to meet you" Troy said. He looked at her hand and gasped , there on her finger lay a golden ring with a red ruby in the middle , could it be - no he shrugged the thought off , that just couldn't be her._

_xxx_

_" Whew ! We nearly got drenched." Troy said his shirt now tight to his body and his golden hair sticking to his forehead._

_Gabriella giggled again and Troy turned to look at her , her dress was completely clinging to her body exposing all her curves and her hair were drenched but were still in a pony tail._

_" I don't get it , what is there with the rain and us being on basketball court." she said._

_Troy shrugged his shoulders " It is a mystery of it's own."_

_xxx_

_She closed her eyes momentarily as if trying to erase the impact he was having on her , only to open her brown orbs connect directly into Troy's blue ones. He was standing close to hers , too close ,so close she could feel his breath on her lips._

_" Yes you do." he said in a whisper before slamming his lips onto hers , the passion coursing through their bodies , Troy thought she would be pushing him off and slapping him but she did the complete opposite , she grabbed his collar forcefully pushing him more into the kiss._

_He weaved his hands tangling them in her long brown hair , their bodies were pressed together throughout the kiss and they breathed in perfect harmony , their chests heaving up and down. They were kissing heavily and forcefully each wanting to feel more and more of each others mouths , their tongues battled furiously exploring each crevice of the other's mouth._

_They drew back breathless and Troy's ultramarine eyes searched her hazel ones , the fear was gone now , and it was replaced with the pue emotion of - Love._

_" You are right Troy " she said " I love you."_

_xxx_

_( present)_

Each and everything made sense now , the puzzle had been connected , the love had been acknowleged , the wait was over finally over.

They still gazed in each others moist eyes finding all the answers and lunged at each other at the same time crying histerically.

" Troy Troy " she yelped clutching to him with all her strength.

" Gabi my Gabi " he said crying into her , he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands grabbing her lips hungrily and frantically pouring all his love and affection , she kissed back with equal passion and desire , their lips bruising in the process of kissing so hard yet they didn't care they had been unleashed , all the feelings which had been captured in themselves for 10 long years were overflowing , and brewing strongly.

He left her lips and their hands travelled at all the features of the other's through swollen crying eyes , cherishing how much the other had changed , they were crying and laughing at the same time.

Troy looked at her again and started kissing all over her face at a tremendous speed , taking in her every feature , her eyes , her hair , her fore head , her nose , her lips , she merely cried quiety while gently caressing his hair.

" Troy " she said and he again captured her lips in an earth shattering kiss and to all wonders it rained.

They smiled at each other gleefully and again hugged tightly in a huge hug feeling blessed with each raindrop that fell upon their bodies. It was as if the heaven was blessing the reunion.

" Gabi " he said feeling ecstasic , she smiled against her shoulder and due to Troy's large force against her petite body she started to fall backwards and Troy gently supported her , his one hand on her head and the other on her waist.

Soon she was lying on the wet basketball court , each inch of her body immersed in water , Troy gently raised himself up not rising fully and kissed her again with each ounce of love he wanted to , she caressed his cheek while kissing him with equal amount of love , their tongues met at the same time gently massaging each other , Troy looked at her again to see her beautiful hazel eyes shing with love , he tangled his hands softly in her hair not still believing she was his , she smiled back feeling equally joyous.

" Ahem ahem " said two voices.

Troy instantly rolled off Gabriella and both of them bolted up straight , looking at their mothers holding an umbrella and smiling amusedly at them.

" We see you have met." Lucille said and Maria nodded smiling.

" I... we...uh " Troy said scratching his head while smiling goofily .

Both the older ladies instantly started laughing.

Gabriella smiled sheepishly and buried her head in Troy's chest with embarassmant while still smiling widely at the same time, Troy grinned widely before wrapping his arms around her body while nuzzling her hair knowing that no power in the universe could separate them now and she was permanently his.

**end of chappie**

**I can express how I am feelin right now , I feel total happiness awesomeness , I am on cloud nine. I mean like...**

**cant describe it . **

**it feels good !!**

**how r u feeling pls review guys , I hope i made u happy , anyways it was bout damn time.( chuckle)**

**guys one more thing Go in my profile and u could hear Zanessa's new song from Hsm2 which was deleted , I just heard it 2day and it was totally awesomeeee!! Its called ' cant take my eyes off you' and there is also a gr8 zanessa video.**

**thanks bye 4 now**

**leave a review , I really want to know if u like the chappie**

**bye **


	25. Mine

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

Hey thanks 4 the reviews guys sorry can't name everyone this time , I am having lots of troubles wid my net, let's just say barely managed to post it.

Ok the reviews 4 the last chappie were the highest and I am so glad u enjoyed it . Thanks everyone , only a few chaps r left like 1 or 2 b4 the story ends.

**Chapter 25 - Mine**

As Troy and Gabriella went hand in hand back till Troy's house smiling widely at each other , Lucille and Maria were watching them with amused smiles on their faces.

When they finally reached in ,

" Aaah! I love the rain " Troy said stretching his arms.

Gabriella settled the umbrella in the stack and smirked " You are not alone."

Troy grinned and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist pulling her closer , she smiled matching his own grin.

" Now let's behave appropriately kids " Lucille said interrupting them.

" Yup ! We don't want any PDA's " Maria said.

Troy reluctantly let go of Gabriella's waist and she smiled sweetly at his pitied condition making Troy frown.

" What do you think you are smiling at ?" Troy said with a quirked eyebrow.

She shrugged innocently " Nothing , I am just happy being away from 'drenched' Bolton ." she said followed by her giggle.

" That's harsh Montez." Troy said narrowing his eyebrows .

" And what are you gonna do about it ?" Gabriella asked with wide eyes mocking him.

Troy smirked " I will tell you that." he said and soon lunged at her but she being quicker dodged him and climbed up the staircase.

" Catch me if you can." she said before climbing the stairs hurriedly.

" That I will " he said following her with equal speed , his laugh matching with her giggles as they ran around the stairway.

" They really are adorable " Lucille said watching the two.

" And in love " Maria added completing the sentence.

Meanwhile with the duo-

Gabriella ran hurriedly around the corridor giggling all the way , finally the corridor ended and she entered a door , she could hear the thumps of footsteps indicating Troy was close behind , she hurriedly ran in the room and soon Troy came crashing through the door.

" Troy " she said soon she tripped and landed straight on the bed , laughing while doing so.

Troy was still running and due to motion he came crashing down on Gabriella , both of them started laughing uncontrollably.

As they saw each other's eyes their laughing stopped abruptly and they drowned in each other's eyes , Troy rolled off her and stared at the ceiling probably trying to bask in the days events.

Gabi gently lifted herself up to face him , she gently caressed her cheek , he smiled back at her ,

" Hey what are you thinking about ?" Gabriella said still caressing the smooth skin of his cheek gently.

Troy looked at her , her brown curls tumbling slightly over his face , he gently played with her hair " I never want to lose you again Gabi " he said in a serious voice.

She gently sat and he followed by sitting up leaning against the headboard.

She looked back at him with a smile tugging on her lips and love glistening in her brown orbs.

" Don't worry " she said scooting closer to him , her hand resuming the place on his cheek " You won't lose me now."

Troy smiled and gently held her hand and saw the ring , his ring , shining on it now even more brightly than usual , he gently kissed the ring and she smiled at his gesture.

" You kept it safe all these years , huh ?" Troy asked gently nuzzling her hair.

She giggled " Ofcourse I did " she said and then slapped his chest.

He held back and kept a hand on his chest dramatically " Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his chest.

She bolted up sitting straighter " Cause you are an idiot ." she stated.

Troy sat up straighter too keeping each of his han's on two sides matching her position " And why is that ?"

" Because you don't even remember your ring ." she said coolly.

" Ha ! Look who's talking " he said playfully nudging her from the side " You had a photograph , point no 1 he had dirty blonde hair " Troy said pulling out one finger to emphasise his point " Point no 2 . he had blue eyes " he continued " Pt no.3 he was holding a basketball." Troy finished victoriously and smirked.

But Gabriella was frowning with each and every point he pointed out , she crossed her arms and mumbled something incoherent.

" What was that ?" Troy asked an an amused voice thinking how cute her crinkled nose looked at that precise moment.

" I said you didn't even remember my name ." she basically yelled using her arms for dramatic effect.

" I uh oh that " Troy looked sheepish for a second but then his face lit up " But you remembered my name , and still you are too ignorant- "

She cut him off with a scowl on her face which in Troy's opinion , made her look all the more cuter " Listen Troy " she hissed " I just thought you were some other Troy ." she said in her defense.

Troy snorted ungracefully and muttered a " Yeah right."

Gabriella got up from the bed in frustration " Aaargh! Fine you are right , You win ! " she said turning away but could not take a step forward as Troy grabbed her wrist gently and firmly.

She turned her head sharply ready for an angry retort but before she could react , Troy pulled her onto his lap and kissed her fully on the mouth , her eyes's widened at the sudden movement but she soon relaxed into the kiss , Troy smiled against her lips , the sensation running through their bodies was beautiful and Troy pulled her closer through her waist so now she was sitting fully on his lap.

He slowly bit on her lower lip succumping it with pleasure , she nipped and sucked on his own lip making waves of pleasure pass through their bodies at the tingling sensation.

They pulled back breathless , " I..hate you " Gabriella said with wide eyes still composing her breath.

Troy smirked and wandered his features over his face " I love you two babe." he said kissing on her nose.

Her face broke out into a smile at hearing the words " Troy you are such a ...Achooo" she sneezed.

She sniffled her nose , Troy smiled gently tugging her nose with her finger " You are bound to get a cold Missy "

" I need to find something to change into " She said getting off his lap.

Suddenly Lucille came through the door -

" Hey Mrs...Achooo " Gabriella said unable to complete her sentence.

" Oh my , you will catch a cold , you need to change immediately ." Lucille exclaimed.

Gabriella nodded her head and Troy just sat there smiling at her.

" Troy you need to change too , go in your dad's room and change." Lucille said rummaging through his drawer and throwing him a fresh pair of clothes.

Troy caught his clothes and got up from his bed " Jeez! A guy can't have his own room to himself." Troy said rolling his eyes , Gabriella giggled causing Troy to smile.

" Troy Bolton , Out ! Right now." his mom ordered pointing a finger at the door.

" Yes Mom " Troy saluted before marching out of the door.

As Troy performed his little antic , he could hear a giggle from his room and he smiled joyously knowing that he could be a reason to make her smile.

-

-

-

After changing into dry attire Troy sat in front of the television , keeping a watch on the stairway , he sighed impatiently running a hand through his hair.

Troy turned his head back to look at their mothers were in the kitchen talking and cooking excitedly.

Suddenly he felt two soft hands on his eyes and he breathed in Gabriella's unusual tropical scent, " Guess who ?" she asked.

Troy smiled " Um let me guess" he pretended to think " I know " he said in a bright voice.

" Well?" she asked urging him to continue.

" You are Vanessa Hudgens " he exclaimed in a victorious manner.

Gabriella scrunched up her face and sat down on the couch haughtily , it was then when Troy saw her and his eyes nearly popped at seeing how beautiful she looked , she was wearing his white shirt which was too big for her and his red basketball shorts and her brown curls cascaded elegantly in soft ringlets down her shoulders.

" Oh I am sorry baby." he cooed wrapping an arm around her.

She shrugged it off and it caused the loose shirt to cascade down her shoulder from the side exposing her sun kissed skin , this obviously caught Troy's eye and he gently moved towards her.

Gabriella didn' notice his shirt slide down a bit and she still sat crossing her arms gazing fixedly upon the television.

Troy couldn't control himself , he went towards and gently kissed her shoulder , she gasped as she felt his lips against her skin , she whipped her head to look at him , all traces of her face replaced with love and happiness.

" Troy" she whimpered in a weak voice.

He pulled her sleeve down a bit and genly kissed more and more on her exposed skin , his one hand stroking her neck , he pulled back curiously as he saw something down her navel.

" Whats that ?" he inquired trying to pull her shirt down.

" N - Nothing " she said pulling her shirt up over her shoulder,

" Show me Gabi " he said in a calm voice his blue eyes demanding answers.

Gabriella gulped , " Fine" she said taking his hand , he followed her curiously .

Once inside she locked Troy's bedroom and ordered him to sit which he did obediently.

She then came and sat beside him biting her lip nervously.

" What is it babe ?" Troy asked caressing her hair.

" You love me right ?" she asked with her brown eyes brimming with emotions.

" Yup with all my heart." Troy said and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She grinned back and layed down on the bed " Ok then " she said as brown curls spread everywhere , she gently lifted the hem of his shirt exposing her stomach .

Troy's eyes widened at seeing his name tatooed at the side of her well toned stomach , he gasped.

She still lay on the bed biting her lip " Well , what do you think of it ?" she asked nervously.

" Woww" Troy uttered " I mean ..wow." he said dazed.

She sat up smirking , as she did so the shirt covered her exposed stomach again much to Troy's dissapointment.

" So you like it ?" she asked grinning.

" Did it pain ?" Troy asked in a caring voice.

She smiled at his dumb question " Of course it did , but I am happy with the outcome." she said proudly.

" You are not alone ." Troy repeated her sentence which she spoke earlier.

Suddenly his hand travelled down beneath_ his _shirt , Gabriella gasped as she felt his touch tracing his own name " I am so glad you are mine " he said still tracing his finger over the tatoo which adorned his name.

She nodded and bit her lip and nodded still feeling his touch at her abdomen.

" Don't do that " he said in a whisper , which looked almost pleadingly.

" I..uh " she found it unable to speak under his strong ultramarine gaze.

He gently squeezed her lips and stroked them with his finger , she closed her eyes at the sensation and he gently captured her lips in a passionate lingering kiss , her hands travelled at the back of his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

As they drew back each dazed from the kiss they uttered the 3 magical words.

" I love you " Troy said gazing in her choclate orbs.

" I love you too." Gabriella said smiling before wrapping her arms around his torso and sighing contendedly.

**end of chappie**

**so guys review pls , even the story's gonna end , so pls review.**


	26. Been looking for you

Disclaimer : I dont own anything related to HSM.

**GUYS , I am really really thankful and grateful to all the ppl that read and reviewd this story , thanx so very much!**

**Chapter 26 - Been looking for you**

Troy and Gabriella sat in Troy's car making their way back to the campus , both sat in a comfortable silence each in their own thought's about each other.

" Troy - " Gabriella began.

He cut her off by squeezing her hand gently stopping her midsentenced " Don't think about what others are gonna say." he stated coolly his blue eyes transfixed on the road ahead.

" How the hell did you know I was going to ask you that ?" she asked with her mouth agape in amazement.

" Childhood instincts " he said proudly.

" Yeah , I don't know what you have done with my Troy , he was all innocent and you are just too egoistical to handle ." she said yanking her hand away from his grasp.

" I could ask you the same thing , you were all shy and reserved - " He began but this time it was his turn to get cut off.

" Don't get back at me " she said placing a finger on his lips " Just answer me."

" Well things change." he said looking at her with a smile.

" So I see " Gabriella said with a thoughtful look on her face " Speaking of changed things " she said in a perky voice " How many girlfriends you have had since then ?" she asked excitedly.

" Uhh..five " he said uncertainly not looking up at her fearing she might get angry at his answer.

Silence engulfed the car and Troy broke the silence repeating her own question " So um Gabi " he said clearing his throat " What about you how many boyfriends did you have ?" he asked trying to sound casual , he thought she would have maybe one or two..

" Seven " she replied immediately and the steering wheel tilted at a vicious angle , at her answer which Troy composed almost immediately.

" S-Seven ?" Troy struttered back , taken aback by her answer, his blue eyes wide.

" Yeah seven " she said shrugging nonchalantly.

" And you say I am the cocky one " he said rolling his eyes.

" Ha ha funny " she said sarcastically " First kiss ?" she queried.

Troy squinted his eyes as if trying to remember the time " Yeah , that would be my aunt Muriel " he said grinning.

This comment earned him a smack from Gabriella on his arm, and an 'ow' from Troy's mouth.

" Troy seriously please " Gabriella said in her whining tone.

" Ok ok , that was Bridget after my basketball game in seventh grade." he said honestly.

" Oh you are lucky " Gabriella said smirking.

Troy scoffed " Yeah as if."

" What would you call your first kiss if the other person had garlic and onion breath." Gabriella said shuddering at the thought.

" Um apparently disgusting. " Troy said with an amused expression.

" It was completely eew " she said frowning.

" Aw poor baby " Troy said slinging an arm around her shoulder stopping the car as they reached their destination " Want me to make you feel better ?" Troy said pulling her towards him.

Gabriella giggled " I wouldn't mind . " she said .

Troy smiled and gently met her lips with his own in a sweet kiss , she responded immediately by clasping her hand on his cheek caressing it gently while kissing him.

" I love your kisses ." Gabriella said as they pulled away.

" I love you." Troy said.

She nuzzled her nose to his " So do I "

Xxx

" Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton." The teacher announced the last pair to hand over the projects.

They made their way over to the teacher hand in hand , receiving amused and questioning stares from everyone , Gabriella handed the teacher the project and they gave the entire presentation defining love in their own terms making everyone agree with them.

" And now we would like you guys to tell a story " Troy announced giving Gabi a wide grin which she returned immediately.

" This story is called Been Looking For you " Gabriella said glancing lovingly at Troy.

" And so here it begins……" Troy said starting the story.

The class listened intently and the whole group kept exchanging happy glances. By the end of the story most of the girls had tears in their eyes and the boys had a lump in their throats at hearing the true and pristine relationship.

As the story ended the gang launched at the two , firing them with questions.

Sharpay squeaked loudly and grabbed them in a tight hug " I am so happy for you too."

Chad sobbed as he hugged Troy " I am so happy for you man ." Chad cried.

" Thanks Chad but why are you crying." Troy asked amusedly the only time he had seen Chad cry was when his mother took away Flubbers , his bunny as punishment.

" That story of yours hit my heart " Chad said whimpering.

" I am so glad you guys are finally together ." Taylor exclaimed.

" Thanks everyone." Gabi said.

" Ahem ahem Students back to your seats." The teacher yelled and the students and the gang scurried back to their seats like a flock of sheep.

" So Troy and Gabriella that was a wonderful presentation apparently the best " she said sniffing her handkerchief " Is anything left ?"

" Um yeah there is a song." Troy said hesitantly.

Gabriella squeezed his hand to reassure him , he smiled back and they began singing-

_Troy:_

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me

_Gabriella:_

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

_Both:_

But you were always there beside me

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

_Chorus_

_Both:_

That I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

And I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before I finally found

What I've been looking for

_Gabriella:_

whoo-ooooh

The whole class exploded in thunderous applause as they ended their perfect musical sync.

At night-

Gabriella bounced her way back and smiled widely thinking about how her day had turned out. She felt lucky , lucky to have her mother , lucky to have such great friends , lucky to have Troy , she smiled again.

She felt this surge of emotions when she was with him , she felt she could take over any difficulty when she was with him , he made her complete in every way , he was her strength and now she felt as if life without him would be impossible.

She was knocked out of her thoughts as she felt a thud on the balcony door , securing her red gown tightly across her figure she hesitantly went and opened it , as soon as she opened the window a cold wind greeted her flowing her brown curls in all directions.

She wrapped her arms across her chest " W-Who's there ?" she asked in a quivering voice.

Suddenly she felt her arm being jerked away , she almost screamed but she was unable to do so as she was instantly met by a pair of lips grazing her own , she started kissing back immediately recognising the lips as Troy's.

" Hey " he greeted pulling away.

Gabriella smiled , " What do you think you are doing here Mr, Bolton ?" Gabriella asked in a soft voice.

Troy immediately pulled her by her waist resting his forehead against hers , " I was missing you." He said with a pout.

" Hmm.. I see " she said with a thoughtful look on her face " Well do you have the access of being in my room ?"

Troy grinned widely " That I do " he said pulling out a bar of chocolate from his pocket.

" Chocolate " Gabriella squeaked.

As she extended her hand to take it , Troy yanked it back causing Gabriella to frown.

" What ?" she said pouting.

Troy didn't reply he just opened the chocolate cover and broke a slab of chocolate inserting one end in his mouth.

Gabriella smiled at seeing her boyfriend , before taking at the other end of the chocolate and biting it off torcherously avoiding Troy's lips.

" Why Montez. You- " he said advancing towards her.

She squeaked again and ran off with Troy following closely behind , she climbed on the bed and he yanked her by her waist making her fall so he was on top of her now.

She giggled continuously squirming in his arms , he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed . He carefully inserted another slab of chocolate in his mouth " No cheating this time." He said before lowering his head.

She smiled and gently ate the chocolate from one end while Troy did the same to the other end , as a small piece of chocolate was left , their lips met and glided against each other. They gently sucked and nibbled at each other lips , before Gabriella bit Troy's lip asking for entrance which he granted immediately , their tongues danced together battling for dominance in the moonlight gleaming through their windows.

" I see you fantasize chocolates" Troy said biting her lip sensually.

Gabriella traced a finger on the side of his face " I fantasize other's things too."

Troy gulped before merging his lips again with her sweet ones , slowly his hands slipped under her shirt tracing his own name , making her skin tremble.

Troy uttered a groan while kissing her and Gabriella smiled against her lips , as they pulled back Gabriella sat up straight while kissing his earlobe causing a moan to erupt from his lips.

He grabbed her ebony curls gently while attaching his lips with her neck , she tilted her head back in pleasure feeling the sensation.

" Gabi " he moaned.

Slowly their clothes found their ways to the floor and they became one in every way possible as ecstasy overtook their bodies and souls.

As they were lying beneath the sheets , their bodies sweaty with all the passion but their hearts still pumping thunderously against there chests , They lay there worshipping each other's presence.

" Troy " Gabriella said rubbing his chest.

" Hm ?" he responded.

" Freshman's year at college is gonna be over." She said taking a deep breath " We will always be together , right?"

Troy gently took her hand and kissed the ring " I promise you that."

" I promise you too ." Gabriella said facing him and connecting her brown orbs with his blue ones.

" Hey gorgeous , we belong together . No one can separate us." He said weaving a stand of hair away from her face.

" I love you " she said tangling her hands in his hair.

" I love you too and no one else. I don't know what will happen in the future , I don't know what our relationship will be or how strong it will be , but I do know that you , Gabriella Montez is the only girl that has my heart , I promise you even if we separate or even the world does us apart , I will only be yours and only yours. Will you be mine ?" he asked with his enchanting blue eyes.

" I am yours and only yours, no one else . Even if I didn't find you I would have spent my entire life looking for you." she said her eyes sparkling with tears of joy before getting lost in his warm embrace.

" Looking for you " Troy repeated kissing her gently.

As the two souls lay in the bed absorbed in each other's presence , the moonlight glistening on their bodies , they knew they were the only people they require in the world are each other to make them happy.

The pearl necklace was finally complete and for now there was nothing in the world that could break the strong thread.

**End of story**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Its finally over , I cant believe it guys **

**I am like almost too emotional! I am gonna cry. Pls review guys **

**I thank all the ppl who read and reviewed this story , I hope you guys read my future fics too.**

**Pls review it is 4 the last time .sniff sniff.**


End file.
